Zkrvavená lilie a zledovatělá čepel
by LefthandedBlindWolf
Summary: Generál vyslal Katarinu na tajnou misi do Freljordu. Cestu jí zkříží prvně troll, který se ji pokusí sežrat, a poté také mladá Ashe, jejíž až podivná fascinace záhadnou cizinkou by se dala vyložit všemožnými způsoby. Splní přední zabiják Noxu svou misi? Misi, která může přinést Avarosanům zhoubu? Zlomí Ashe svou kletbu? Pozor Yuri! Rated M pro vulgarizmy, krev a sexuální narážky.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitola první: Teď jsi v mém království! - Trundle**

‚Strmý útes… Ach! Jak originální!' přesně tato myšlenka proletěla hlavou jisté do kožešin navlečené slečně v huňaté kapuci, která právě shlížela dolů z výšky, kterou ani od oka nedokázala odhadnout, neb dno propasti zahalovala hustá bílá mlha. Popravdě, téměř vše, co ji obklopovalo, se jí nabízelo v jednom či druhém odstínu bílé. Proč? Roční období nikdo vinit nemohl, je půlka podzimu. Spíše za to může skutečnost, že pro oblasti takhle daleko na severu je to už od přírody typické.

Zadýchaná slečna, v obou rukou třímající dlouhé zahnuté dýky, skopla sněhem obalený drobný kámen do nekonečné hlubiny, v marné snaze odhalit, jak velký pád by ona samotná mohla očekávat, kdyby se náhodou rozhodla skočit. Nezaslechla zhola nic, ani vleklou přidušenou ozvěnu. Skákat tedy raději nebude. Pročpak by ji vůbec něco tak šíleného napadlo? Dobrá otázka! A odpověď na ni si už také našla cestu na úpatí hory.

Přerostlý, robustní, mohutný a až nepřirozeně šeredný troll uhodil svým ledovým kyjem do permafrostu, netvorovy oči světélkovaly modře a pronikavě a upíraly se přímo na slečnu postávající na okraji zasněženého srázu. „Kampak mi chceš utéct teď, beruško?" utahovala si z ní obluda modré barvy kůže a krvavě rudých vlasů a vousů, o kterých bych rád ještě dodal, že o ně nikdo nepečoval nejméně dvě zimy.

„To jsi tak zoufalý, že se za dámou ženeš přes celý les, a ani když ti tisíckrát oznámí, že nemá zájem, nedáš jí pokoj? Nebo jsi jen tak natvrdlý?" zcela mu čelila a zaujala zvláštní bojoví postoj, takový, jaký nikdo na severu nikdy neviděl.

„Drzá… však já ti do té tvé makovičky vetluču, co potká ty, kteří se vysmívají králi trollů!" pozvedl průhledný a jako obrovský rampouch vyhlížející kyj a vyrazil proti ní. Běžel po třech, levačkou se odrážel od země, uháněl jako podivné přerostlé kulhající psisko.

Slečna trpělivě vyčkala do momentu, kdy se bestie přiblížila natolik, že by ji mohla bez potíží rozmáznout celou délkou svého kyje, což také troll plánoval, a teprve tehdy slečna zčista jasna zmizela. Obr zabrzdil, ztvrdlé holé paty zarýval hluboko do sněhu i hlíny pod ním, a jen tak tak se sám nezřídil do propasti. Rozhlížel se na obě strany, ale jeho večeře nikde k nalezení.

Mezitím, co se zmatený troll zabýval zkoumáním prázdnoty, kterou po sobě slečna zanechala, se ona mladá „mrštná devčica", jak ji její pronásledovatel nejednou na svém bezhlavém honu nazval, vydala sprintem zpátky ke stromům, ze kterých se předtím troll sám vynořil. Naposledy se ohlédla za ubohým a hladovým hlupákem studujícím útes, kterého přechytračila, otráveně zakroutila hlavou a už byla ten tam.

…

Když se setmělo, pokusila se do medvědího kožichu navlečená slečna rozdělat oheň kousek za jehličnatým lesem, kterým se plahočila většinu dne. Mokré a promrzlé větve ale ne a ne chytnout! Po čtvrt hodině marného snažení se žena, která nikdy nebyla trpělivý typ, vzdala vidin na táborák a mrštila vším nasbíraným dřívím směrem k lesu. Stála jako sloup a koukala na zasněžené údolí.

Legrační, protože po celodenním plahočení se mezi stromy věřila, že se takto bude koukat na střechy blátěných nebo slaměných chatrčí. Namísto toho, hledí na tohle nic! Na tuhle života pustou plochu plnou ledu a toho otravného sněhu! Sníh! Začíná to slovo nenávidět. Kamkoli se podívá, tam ji přivítá bílá závěj.

„Kdybych nenarazila na toho zpropadeného trolla, nikdy bych se… nikdy bych…" nechtěla to vyslovit, ani si přiznat, že je to pravda. „Nikdy bych nesešla z cesty, tak!" rozhodla se pro rozumnější a vůči své hrdosti schůdnější alternativu.

Ještě jednou přezkoumala údolí před sebou a povzdechla si: „Asi v divočině strávím o pár nocí déle, než jsem si prvně namlouvala… No a co? Tak ať! Nejsem princezna z cukru, které mráz nějak ublíží! Jsem pýcha Noxu! Dcera svého otce! Nedovolím, aby mě porazilo něco tak titěrného a nicotného, jako je nějaký hloupý, směšný… ach... sníh…" Zkřížila si ruce na prsou, přesvědčena, že vydrží, že obstojí. Pak se jí však do zad opřel silný a neúprosný vítr a nejobávanější zbraň nejmocnějšího městského státu na kontinentu s hrůzou poznala, že se třese zimou.

Třela si paže, shrbila se a schovala si hlavu mezi ramena. V takto ubohé poloze pak spěšně odcupitala, ano odcupitala, zpět ke stromům, v dobré víře, že ji alespoň ochrání před náporem větru. Usedla pod jednu z borovic a schoulila se do klubíčka, objímala svá kolena, hlava překrytá huňatou kapucí zarytá hluboko mezi stehna, která jí sloužila jako stěny provizorního příbytku. Klepala se a chvěla, ale víc nezmohla. A i když ji to překvapilo, po dvou hodinách ukrutných muk si zvykla, a chvilku nato také usnula.

…

Další den se nechala zavést tam, kam ji nohy zrovna nesly. Prošla údolím a vstoupila do dalšího království borovic. Netušila, kde se nachází, ani zda se blíží či vzdaluje svému cíli. Prostě doufala, že ji její intuice nezradí. Žaludek jí na cestu zpíval svou oblíbenou odrhovačku, kterou pýcha Noxu tak nenáviděla. Octla se na vyšlapaném sněhu, který se potají rozhodla považovat za cestu, aby si zlepšila náladu.

Nad hlavou jí z větve na větev přeskakovala dvojice rozverných veverek. „K-Kdybych cítila alespoň svůj uk-kazovák, t-tak byste mi už pomalu hnily v ka-kapce!" drkotala, ruce schované v podpaží. Ani kožené rukavice, ani dlouhá huňatá šála dnes neplnily svou práci dostatečně. V duchu se viděla, jak hoduje na páru hlodavců, ale tyto představy jen více rozdráždily její prázdné břicho, a proto se pokusila na drobné požíračky ořechů nemyslet.

Tak moc si přála se nějak zabavit, až začala mluvit sama k sobě, na celé věty se však nezmohla, jen na pouhá slova. „Stromy… stromy… sníh… sníh… Vrána!" zbystřila na moment, když před ní na moment přistál pták barvy peří černé jako noc. Onen opeřenec cosi ze země popadl do zobáku a už se nechal křídly odnášet kamsi za zbraň Noxu, jejíž krk byl tak zatuhlý, že se za ním ani nesnažila ohlédnout. „Stromy… větve… sníh… stromy… kamení…" pokračovala dál tichým, rozechvělým a duchem nepřítomným hlasem.

Okolo poledne se krapet oteplilo, jak už tomu na severu bývalo, a slečna si sejmula rukavice i šálu. Schovala si je do vaku a pokračovala v cestě do kdoví přesně kam. Zkrátka rovně přímo za nosem. Třela si prsty a rozhýbávala je. Jakmile v nich získala znovu cit, sáhla si na stehno a přesněji na nůž na něm v prostém pouzdře uschovaný. Hrála si s ním, aby zabila čas. Pak zmerčila cosi ve větvích a následně zaslechla jednu z nich, jak se zlomila kdesi vedle ní. Naslepo mrštila nůž za oním zvukem, oči zavřené. Cosi padlo do bílého koberce a ten se za krátko obarvil do ruda.

Slečna přistoupila k mrtvému hopsavému hlodavci a sklonila se nad ním. Její tmavě rudé vlasy jí vypadly zpod kapuce. „Já tě varovala," na plných rtech se jí uhnízdil samolibý a spokojený úšklebek, který by nejednoho dospělého muže donutil na noc nosit plíny. Zvedla stále teplou veverku, vyndala z ní nůž, otřela jeho špinavé ostří do kožíšku huňatého ocásku a schovala jej zpátky do pouzdra. Svou trofej si po cestě chvilku prohlížela, a když přestala silněji krvácet, strčila si ji do kapsy, jak dříve slíbila.

V lepší náladě a s obědem v kapse se rozhodla znovu zkusit rozdělat oheň, aby si nad ním svůj úlovek opekla. Přestože nefoukal až tak mrazivý vítr a celkově bylo docela teplo, dřevo, na které narazila, bylo vždy buď tvrdé jako led, nebo mokré natolik, že se drolilo mezi prsty. Hledáním vhodného topiva strávila dobrou hodinu a i tak se jí podařilo nasbírat jen mizernou hromádku polámaných tenkých klacíků. Ale malý táborák byl konečně na světě! A stažená a vyvrhlá veverka se už nad ním krásné opékala…

Zrzce se nad pohledem na své kulinářské veledílo sbíhaly sliny. Držela klacík, který použila jako rožeň, a přivoněla si k té dobrotě. Skoro se bála zakousnout se. Strachovala se, že se probudí nebo se jí maso v puse změní na sníh. Ano sníh! Sebrala odvahu a zahryzla se. Nikdy nic lahodnějšího nejedla a to by komukoli v ten moment odpřisáhla na svou čest předního zabijáka. Veverka vzala za své a hlad také, alespoň prozatím. Zrzavá slečna naházela zbytek topiva na oheň, než si nad malé hravé plamínky nastavila dlaně, aby si je krapet ohřála. Kdoví, kdy bude mít znovu příležitost?

…

Zrovna se chystala uhasit oheň, způsobem, který jí přišel úsměvný, plánovala jej zasypat hromadou sněhu, když vtom se jí před špičku její vysoké kožené boty zapíchl dlouhý, úzký průsvitný rampouch. Prvně si jej zaměnila za rampouch, ale na druhý pohled poznala, že jde, i když to zní šíleně, o jakýsi šíp… a zase jednou… z ledu… jako vážně?

Zrzka pustila hromadu sněhu, kterou doteď držela v náručí, na zem a sáhla si na záda pro své dvě dlouhé zahnuté dýky. Očima už zkoumala vzdálené stromy, které podezřívala z toho, že slouží jako úkryt muže, který ji napadl. Napadl? Ano, pro zbraň Noxu je už pouhé posměšné zaculení se na ni záminkou pro souboj.

Zrzka vyhlížela další šíp, aby se mu mohla stačit vyhnout, ale záhadnému lukostřelci buď došla kuráž, nebo střelivo. Nastalo hrobové ticho, které neprolomil nikdo jiný, než rázná a divoká zrzavá slečna: „Ukaž se mi, jestli seš chlap!" Na výzvu dlouho nikdo neodpovídal, proto dodala poněkud sebejistě a výsměšně: „To jsem si myslela, srabe…" Další šíp jí proletěl těsně kolem hlavy, téměř se jí otřel o kapuci. Slečna jej viděla a i jeho směr, proto se mu ani nesnažila vyhnout. „Vedle, snaž se víc!" ani se nehnula z místa, očima hledala mezi kmeny borovic cokoli, co by mohlo vypadat jako útočník.

A pak se odnikud vynořila drobná, na chlapa drobná, postava, za kterou vlál dlouhý tmavý plášť. Ona osoba svírala cosi, co vypadalo jako nějaký netradičně vyrobený luk, vypadal jako ze skla. Zrzka odmítala uvěřit, že by mohl být z ledu! Ledu už měla po krk! „Kdybych tě chtěla zasáhnout," promluvila ona tajemná postava něžným, ale chladným hlasem, „nevystřelila bych prvně ten varovný šíp… ty hloupá…" její oči upřené k zemi, celou tvář jí zakrývala černá kapuce po okrajích lemovaná zlatým pruhem.

„Hloupá?" zrzka zlostně dřela zuby, nikdy nikomu nedovolila, aby ji urazil. Tedy pokud nešlo o obrovského trolla s kůží jako z kamene, proti kterému jsou nože a dýky k ničemu. Takovým pacholkům i pomstychtivá zrzka dovede prominout, jednou, ale nikdy žádnému člověku! „Podívejme se, kdo pak to mluví? Až s tebou skončím, i malomocní se tě budou štítit!" padla do bojového postoje, paže s dýkami jisté a neochvějné.

Lukostřelkyně zamířila svou zbraň proti vetřelci, zvedla pohled ze země a zrzce se prvně naskytla šance prohlédnout si tvář drzého písklete, které brzy dopíská. Její pleť bledá jako sníh. Sníh! Její oči blankytné a tak studené. Studené! Její vlasy, které jí poskromnu vykukovaly zpod kapuce, bílé jako… No ano, však víte… Vše na téhle mladé ženě křičelo všechna ta slova, která se zbraň Noxu naučila na své krátké pouti Freljordem nenávidět! Musí zemřít! Možná, že když ji zabije, přijde léto i do této věčně promrzlé pustiny!

Bohužel, zrzavá slečna stála příliš daleko na to, aby mohla téhle lovkyni jakkoli ublížit. Potřebuje se dostat blíž…

„Ty nejsi zdejší, nemám pravdu?" zeptala se bělovlasá bez citu na hlase. „Protože kdyby ses tady narodila, nikdy bys na zamrzlé louce… na okraji lesa… uprostřed dne… nerozdělala oheň. Takovou hloupost my odnaučujeme děti už kolem jejich šesti let," pokynula hlavou na stále plápolající táborák.

Zrzavá slečna využila této zbytečné a prázdné rozpravy. Obešla ohniště, pomalými krůčky zmenšovala mezeru mezi sebou a nebezpečnou lukostřelkyní. „Opravdu? Hm! Co je na tom hloupého? Je mi zima a mám hlad, tak si rozdělám oheň a připravím oběd. Je zázrak, že se mi to vůbec povedlo. A denní doba je mi naprosto ukradená," jeden krůček po druhém se k ní blížila.

Bělovlasá zvětřila chystající se podraz a sáhla si do toulce pro šíp, rychle jej přiložila na luk a zamířila: „Už ani krok!" Zrzavá slečna strnula na místě, kdyby ušla ještě kousek, ještě pár metrů, mohla by po ní prostě „skočit", svým jedinečným a nenapodobitelným způsobem, a podříznout ji. Trpělivost…

„Takový kouř…" pokračovala bělovláska. „Přitahuje nechtěnou pozornost. Například mě, kdybych si ho nevšimla, nemohla bych ti přispěchat na pomoc," vysvětlovala tónem, který používají rodičové, když poučují zlobivé dítě, že krást sladkosti z lahve na poličce je neslušné.

„Na pomoc?" odplivla si zrzka, než se na lučištnici pobaveně zadívala. „Ty seš opravdu blázen. To bude tím mrazem, dostal se ti do hlavy a udělal ti z mozku kostku ledu! Proč bych potřebovala číkoli pomoc?" rozesmála se a předstírala, že se popadá za břicho a při té příležitosti udělala dva nebo tři další krůčky k ledové královně.

„Protože se to tu hemží trolly a ti mají ve zvyku přepadat hlupáky, kteří nevědí, jak se v divočině chovat," dopověděla lukostřelkyně, než si cosi v dálce za zrzkou získalo její plnou pozornost a bělovláska sklonila luk a povolila napjatou tětivu, aby si prsty odpočaly.

„To dává smysl…" zbraň Noxu postřehla její zaváhání a hned se, jako pravý predátor, chopila své šance. Učinila poslední rychlý krok vpřed a v mrknutí oka zmizela. Než stačila lučištnice jakkoli zareagovat, objevila se do kožichů navlečená cizinka přímo za ní. Zaklonila jí hlavu dozadu jednou rukou a tou druhou jí přiložila ostří své krvechtivé dýky přímo pod krk. „Pozor, kam koukáte, princezno," zašeptala jí do ucha úlisně. „Nikdo, opakuji nikdo, si na mě nebude otevírat hubu a nikdo, znovu říkám nikdo, mě nebude poučovat, jako bych byla nějaké děcko! Rozumíš, námrazo?" lehce jí trhla hlavou dozadu, aby více obnažila její bledé hrdlo.

Teprve tehdy si zrzavá slečna všimla, kam se její zajatec dívá, a krev jí ztuhla v žilách. K ohništi se loudavým tempem blížil po třech jakoby hopkající modrý troll z dřívějška. „Ale ale… takže jsi přeci jen z toho srázu nespadla… Já věděl, že tak blbá zase nejsi…" zazubil se na zrzku svými dlouhými ostrými a nezdravě žlutými tesáky. „Teď mi už neutečeš, květinko! Viděl jsem už všechny tvoje triky a čáry!" uhodil kyjem do ohniště a to se rázem rozletělo do všech směrů.

„Vy se znáte?" zeptala se bělovláska, která se lehce kroutila ve své ne zrovna pohodlné pozici.

„Tak nějak jsme už do sebe… ehm… narazili…" přiznala barvu zrzka. Už se rozhlížela kolem sebe, kudy se vydá na útěk tentokrát.

„A on si může dovolit urážet tě? To není zrovna férový přístup…" lehce se pousmála ledová královna. Cítila, jak se jí ruka s dýkou pod krkem začíná slabě třást.

„Nikdy nehraji fér," sykla na ni zoufalá zbraň Noxu, než ji slabě uhodila jílcem od druhé dýky do týlu. Namísto ponaučení, tento skutek přinesl lučištnici další důvod k drzému úsměvu. Zrzka jednou rukou čapla bělovlásku za kapuci a zatáhla dozadu, ve snaze umlčet ji.

„Když mi přestaneš trhat vlasy a pustíš mě…" šeptala bělovláska. „Mohla bych udělat to, proč jsem sem prvně přišla, sice zachránit ti kůži… teď už spíše nám oběma…" navrhla klidným a vyrovnaným hlasem.

„Zvládnu ho sama!" přitlačila jí ostří ke krku.

„Pak jsi tu ty ten blázen…" zakoulela očima tvrdohlavostí téhle „květinky" otrávená lučištnice.

„Pozor na jazyk!" varovala ji přísně.

„Nebo co, předhodíš mě Trundlovi?" ohlédla se za svým věznitelem, pusa ostřejší než břitva.

„Kdo je sakra Trundle, on?" vyjekla zrzka podrážděně.

„Ne to je mytický rejsek, který sužuje můj kraj a přinesl do něj hlad a věčnou zimu, samozřejmě že je to ten troll!" vyhrkla bělovláska, která už se zrzkou ztrácela veškerou trpělivost. A nebyla jediná…

Trundle už měl šuškání a breptání své neposlušné včerejší večeře se svým dnešním obědem plné zuby, proto hlasitě zařval, aby se slečnám připomněl, a vyrazil proti nim jako lavina. „Pusť mě!" křikla lučištnice, která se snažila mácháním a házením rukou naznačit, že její luk by mohl být proti trollovi vhodnou zbraní. Zrzka zaťala zuby, polkla všechnu hrdost a stáhla ze zajatce svoje ruce. Stoupla si vedle ní, dýky připravené pro krvavou řež a vyčkávala, aniž by věděla na co.

„Jaký je plán?" zeptala se spěšně, až prosebně své chladné společnice.

„Utéct, co myslíš?" bělovláska se ani nehnula z místa, jen zacílila svůj ledový šíp proti trollovi a chystala se vystřelit.

„To jako vážně?" zadívala se na ni poněkud zmateně a tak trochu i zklamaně.

„Samozřejmě, že ne…" v koutku úst se jí uhnízdil drobný a všeznalý úšklebek. A v ten moment vyslala svou první a i poslední střelu. Ta proletěla vzduchem a zasáhla trolla rovnou do srdce, nebo spíše do míst, kudy by se mohl dostat k srdci, kdyby šíp pronikl netvorovou drsnou kamennou kůží. Co ale následovalo, zrzavou násilnici naprosto vyvedlo z míry.

Z šípu, který se nezabořil ani do půlky hrotu, se vyřinul led. Ano, zase jednou led! Šířil se jako požár, jako přicházející noc, jako přílivová vlna. Brzy obklopil celý trollův hrudník a jen u toho nezůstal! Zanedlouho i netvorovy nohy a paže pokrývala silná vrstva průhledného vězení, do kterého jej záhadná lučištnice jediným výstřelem uvrhla. Když se led přestal šířit, zůstaly trollovi koukat jen hlava, na palcích děravé botky a jeho zápěstí. Tříprstá pravačka se otevřela a těžký kyj z ní vypadl. Netvor bědoval, klel a nadával. Panikařil, skuhral a naříkal, ale nikdo ho nevyslyšel. Nikomu se zrovna nechtělo…

Zrzavá slečna koukala bez mrkání a s vyvěšenou pusou, o které ani nevěděla, že ji kdy otevřela. Bělovláska se nevinně zachichotala nad výrazem svého nepřítele, kterého právě zachránila a ušetřila ponižujícího běhání po lesích, prošla kolem něj a zavřela mu pusu konečky prstů pravé ruky se slovy: „Pozor, ať ti tam nenasněží."

Zrzka se na ni uraženě podívala pohledem, který říkal: ‚Co si o sobě myslíš, zmrzlino?' Ale rychle svůj zrak odvrátila, zkřížila si ruce na prsou a zabručela: „Hm! Led… že mě to nepřekvapuje. Ubohé! Viděla jsem působivější kouzla." Povýšeně se mračila s nosem nahoru a se zavřenýma očima. „S kartami v putyce!" dodala navrch.

Když si byla zrzka jistá, že led drží a že jí od trolla nehrozí žádné nebezpečí, přikradla se zpět ke zničenému ohništi a popadla svůj vak se zásobami a náhradním oblečením, po očku Trundla sledovala, jen pro jistotu, a v jeho blízkosti se také nezdržovala déle, než bylo nutně potřeba. Jakmile si pobrala věci, hned odběhla zpět k tajemné lučištnici, která na ni měla pár otázek.

„Odkud jsi? Nebo lépe, kdo jsi?" zeptala se jí, když se k ní znovu připojila pod zasněžené borovice.

„Do toho ti vůbec nic není," rukou sjela na své stehno a jen pro výstrahu zavadila o jeden ze svých vždy nabroušených nožů.

„Dobrá…" povzdechla si bělovláska. „A… prozradíš mi alespoň, kam máš namířeno? Neříkej mi, že jsi sem zabloudila," její blankytné oči mluvily za všechno, žádná lež neunikne trestu.

Zrzka dlouho přemýšlela, ohlédla se přes ramena na zamraženého trolla, který stále prosil o odpuštění a osvobození. „Kolik těch kouzelných šípů ještě máš?" očkem zavadila o její napěchovaný toulec. Odmítala uvěřit, že všechny dovedou to, co ten jeden, který poštvala proti trollovi.

„Tolik, kolik je potřeba," blafovala bělovláska s tváří nečitelnou a chladnou jako království, které ji obklopovalo.

Zrzavá slečna pokývala několikrát hlavou, než se rozhodla spolupracovat, tedy aspoň prozatím. „Nezabloudila jsem, to není můj styl. Přesně vím, kde jsem…" kdesi uprostřed zamrzlé pustiny…

„Ale kam směřuješ?" připomněla jí svou původní otázku bělovláska krapet netrpělivě.

„Já tak spíše cestuji… ráda bych poznala zdejší lidi…" usmála se na ni nevinně, ale nikdo by jí to nevěřil.

„Samozřejmě…" zamračila se na ni, její oči ji vybízely, aby vyšla s pravdou na světlo. Po chvilce nepříjemného ticha začala zrzka zvažovat, že se opravdu přizná, ale k tomu nedošlo. „No, na jednoho jsi právě narazila," nabídla jí falešný úsměv, za který skryla svou nedůvěru. „A mimochodem, jsem Ashe, Ashe Avarosa…" nabídla jí ruku k potřesení. „Slyšela jsem, že v jiných zemích je zvykem při představování potřást si pravicí, je to podivný zvyk, ale…" lehce zatřepala prsty své pravačky, aby naznačila, že cizince netouží tuto zdvořilost odepřít.

 **Poznámky autora:**

Asi před rokem jsem rozepsal tuhle fanfikci, soustředěnou na Ashe a Katarinu, tak ji sem budu postupně vkládat kapitolu po kapitole, ať mi jen nehnije ve složce na počítači (nevím, kde jinde bych ji zveřejnil). Je to docela dlouhý příběh, ještě není popsaný, ale už jsem kdesi za půlkou a jak by měl skončit už mám také namyšlené, stejně jako všechny hlavní momenty příběhu. Tak uvidíme, třeba se pochlapím a dopíšu to.

Doufám, že se první kapitola líbila.

Tak zatím.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitola druhá: Jak se ti líbí křivky? Mluvila jsem o tom luku. - Ashe**

V zrzce hrklo, ale nedala to na venek znát, aby svou mysl oprostila od nového zjištění, rychle přijala nabízenou ruku se slovy: „Katarina Du Couteau… ale pochybuji, že ti o mně mé jméno cokoli prozradí."

„Máš pravdu, nikdy jsem ho neslyšela. Navíc zní dost složitě… jak prosím? Kaťarima Dup Kotoul?" krapet se na ni usmála, ráda, že se se zrzkou konečně někam dostává.

„Cos to řekla!" rozčílila se velmi výbušná a vrtkavá slečna, které se nelíbí, když jí někdo šlape po jméně. Konečně, její jméno je jí vším. Její pýchou, její sílou, její budoucností! Nikdo ho nebude špinit, a to žádným způsobem!

„Promiň," rozesmála se bělovláska tak, jako ještě nikdy během jejich setkání, popravdě… v takový výbuch smíchu se neproměnila už poměrně dlouhou dobu. „Ale kdybys teď viděla svůj obličej! Je červenější než tvoje vlasy!" zakryla si rukou pusu. Katarina odvrátila svůj zrak a nasadila uražený výraz. V hlavě zvažovala, zda ji osud krutě potrestá, když podřízne někoho, kdo ji právě zachránil. Podle učení Noxu je to zcela v pořádku, ale přesto se na to dvakrát necítila, ne dnes. Dlouho se plahočila sama a teď narazila na Ashe Avarosu, ne zrovna toho, koho zde hledala, ale stále lepší než to nic, které měla ještě včera. A kdoví? Třeba z toho něco kápne?

„Mohu mít otázku? Mají všechny ženu v tvé zemi červené vlasy?" zeptala se lučištnice, která si přehodila svou zbraň přes rameno, aby mohla oběma rukama zkoumat zrzčiny podivně zbarvené kadeře. Pohrávala si s nimi, mnula je mezi prsty, přivoněla k nim, a to vše i přes úporné snahy Katariny ze sebe vlezlou mladší slečnu setřást a vysmeknout se jí.

„Co máš za problém! Drž si odstup, laskavě!" odstrčila ji od sebe a oprášila se od špíny, spíše sněhu, který na ni Ashe svými skutky nanesla.

Už se začalo stmívat, když obě slečny vyrazily společným směrem skrz lesní cestu, kterou Katarina od rána sledovala, a která, jak Ashe prozradila, je může dovést do bělovlásčiny vesnice. Lučištnice zrzce nabídla, že pokud by si to přála, mohla by u nich pár dní zůstat, dobře se vyspat a dosyta najíst, než by pokračovala ve své cestě… ať vede kamkoli.

Katarina nabídku, velmi překvapivou nabídku, bez většího přemlouvání přijala, nedala to na sobě znát, ale vidina teplé postele ji očarovala. A příslib jídla a možná i koupele? Ani všechna hrdost světa by Katarinu nedonutila tuto úžasnou, i když podezřelou, nabídku odmítnout. Stále byla na pozoru, sledovala svého průvodce jako ostříž a kdykoli zaslechla nějakou tu drobnou zvěř proběhnout kolem, zbystřila a tasila dýky.

Ashe ze své společnice také nespouštěla oči, ale ze zcela jiného důvodu. Popravdě… Katarina pro ni byla kuriozita, něco nového, neprozkoumaného a zvláštního. Zvědavost ji k ní prvně dovedla a teď ji nutí se s ní nadále otravovat. Ano, Katarina je jedovatá, drzá a panovačná potvora, ale… přesto vše… dokázala ji rozesmát tak, jak se to nikomu nepovedlo už nejméně tři zimy. A to ji teprve poznala! Kdoví, co by mohlo přijít dál?

…

Do vesnice dorazily okolo půlnoci, možná i později. Nikde ani noha a tak si to i Ashe přála. Netušila, jak by svým lidem vysvětlila, že… mezi ně přivedla cizáka. Nebo spíše cizačku, cizačku s barvou vlasů jako oheň. Kdyby ji zde uviděli, mohli by si na ni, možná, zcela hypoteticky, teoreticky, někteří muži kmene klást nárok. A to… si Ashe nepřála, Katarina byla její objev, její host, její kuriozita.

Dovedla ji do své chatrče, která se od ostatních zas tak nelišila. Všechny byly vystavěné ze slaměných stohů, ovázaných kolem dřevěné kostry přístřešku. Žádná okna jen možná až přehnaně velký vchod. Opravdu, spíše než za dveře je můžeme považovat za menší vrata! Zevnitř se daly zamknout, teda… ne na klíč či petlici ale na závoru, ale to je detail. Katarina očekávala… netušila, co od chatrče očekávala, ale doufala, že v ní najde vanu, vodovod a postel s nebesy nebo něco v tom duchu. Dobrá, vodovod a nebesa, bez těch by se obešla, ale absence vany ji opravdu vyvedla z rovnováhy. Spokojila by se i s dřevěnou kádí. Zvláště když si uvědomila, že se už tři dny neodvážila na mrazu svléct a „umýt se" relativně „čistým" sněhem.

„Ehm… hele nechci rejpat… ale kde tady máš koupelnu, nebo toaletu, nebo… sprchu?" zeptala se bělovlásky, která si právě odložila toulec a luk do kouta blízko okraji své drobné postele.

„Co je toaleta?" zadívala se na ni udiveně a pobaveně, než si sundala i plášť spolu s kapucí.

Její dlouhé bílé vlasy se ve světle svíček, které Ashe už stihla zapálit, zdály stříbrné a podobně jako zmiňovaný šperk i ony se tak blyštily. „No… toaleta je… to… to je fuk!" otočila se od ní iritovaná zrzka. „Zeptám se tě jinak, kde máš vanu?" zkusila to podruhé, když se krapet uklidnila.

„Co je vana?" nabídla jí zcela nevinný až úsměvný pohled.

„Děláš si ze mě srandu?" zamračila se na ni Katarina, které přešel mráz po zádech.

Ashe se zachichotala, než přikývla. „Vůbec se nebráníš a je tak jednoduché tě rozhodit," posadila se na okraj své postele, vystlané kožešinami z různých zvířat, od vlčích, přes kozí až po medvědí. Katarina si na truc zkřížila ruce na prsou, v poslední době to dělá nějak podezřele často, pomyslela si. „Vanu tu opravdu nemám, obvykle se zde u nás koupeme tak, že – " dala se do vysvětlování, ale jistá zrzka jí skočila do řeči.

„Vyjdete ven a čekáte na déšť?" sykla na ni drze.

„Že si zajdeme do řeky, která je kousek od vesnice," úsměv ji rázem přešel. To ji bude tahle kuriozita neustále jenom ponižovat? Proč se tak chová? Dodává jí to na sebevědomí? Jaký má tahle ženská problém?

„Aha… takže mi umrzne zadek… a přede všemi zdejšími burany… ve špinavé řece… skvělé…" zakoulela očima otrávená Katarina, než odhodila vak se svými věcmi kamsi do kouta. „Mimochodem… kde budu spát?" zeptala se tím stejně jedovatým tónem.

‚Prvně jsem si přála, abys zůstala tady se mnou a dělala mi společnost, ale teď,' pomyslela si Ashe. Zvedla se z postele a došla až k zrzčinu vaku, popadla ho a spolu s ním předstoupila před Katarinu. „Asi tři chatrče od téhle stojí chlívek, kde chováme kozy. Nemůžeš ho minout," vrazila jí vak do břicha, otevřela masivní dveře a zdvořile jí pokynula, že nyní může odejít.

„Chlívek a páchnoucí zvířata… opravdu?" koukala na bělovlásku pobaveně a s lehce nakloněnou hlavou. Její hostitelka vypadala však smrtelně vážně. Katarina zabručela, než pevněji sevřela své věci a opustila chatrč. Jednou před ní se ohlédla: „To je kvůli něčemu, co jsem řekla?"

„Hezká a bystrá, to se jen tak nevidí," zabouchla jí dveře přímo před nosem. Pak je rychle otevřela a dodala: „A mimochodem, nikdo tě tu nesmí vidět. A i kdyby náhodou, dej velký pozor, aby si nikdo nevšiml tvých vlasů, dobře? Fajn, dobrou noc přeji!" A znovu jimi vší silou práskla.

Katarina chvíli zírala na slaměné dveře, než se otočila na patě a vydala se po tmě hledat svůj dnešní nocleh. „Pořád lepší než být zavřená s tou zvědavou a šílenou albínkou…" opakovala si a opakovala si to i potom, co našla onen věhlasný kozí chlívek. Zhluboka se nadechla, než zapadla mezi sedm na ni tupě zírajících dojných potvor a ustlala si mezi nimi. Na moment zvažovala, že by je prostě vyhnala a zabrala celý chlívek pro sebe ve jménu Noxu. Pak ji napadlo, proč by měla trčet v nějakém smradlavém skladišti kozích fekálií, když by mohla jednoduše podříznout jednoho z vesničanů a přivlastnit si jeho chatrč. I od toho nápadu ale nakonec upustila, protože… pro její misi by asi nebylo nejlepší, obrátit proti sobě zdejší vesničany. Tak se rozhodla zatnout zuby a vydržet. Přežila noc v divočině a s medvědy, určitě přečká jednu noc v chlívku a s kozami.

„Co je špatného s mými vlasy? Co myslíš, Talone?" zeptala se hnědého kozla, kterého z nudy pojmenovala po svém osobním strážci. Právě jí z ruky žral slámu. V duchu se pousmála nad vzpomínkou na domov. Pak si povzdechla, než znovu ulehla na seno. „Alespoň zde nefouká tak jako venku…" zašeptala. „Dobrou, Talone. Spi sladce, Cassi," ohlédla se za bílou kozou, která měla jeden roh zlomený a přežvykovala kdoví co hned vedle ležící zrzky. „Ta by mi dala, kdyby věděla, že jsem její ušlechtilé a vznešené jméno použila pro něco tak ošklivého a smradlavého, jako jsi ty," zazubila se, než podrbala Cassi pod chlupatou bradičkou.

…

Ráno vstala Ashe ještě dříve, než obvykle. Po špičkách se dokradla ke chlívku a rozhlédla se kolem sebe, celá vesnice ještě tvrdě spala. Následně nahlédla ke kozám a neubránila se širokému úsměvu nad scénou, která na ni čekala. Katarina se tulila ke svému vaku, její ústa dokořán a dlouhá říčka slin jí stékala po bradě, ke všemu chrápala a z vlasů jí čouhala sláma. Ashe si klekla vedle spící krásky a pokusila se jí vak vzít, velmi zvědavá, co v něm vláčí sebou. Spící bojovnice se bránila, ale nakonec se svého pokladu vzdala za doprovodu tichého a téměř nesrozumitelného brblání: „Já nechci do šatů, Cassi…"

Ashe otevřela vak a chvilku se v něm přehrabovala. Věděla, že to není slušné, ale Katarina jí také pomluvila chatrč a ona jí už odpustila. Vyndala z něj mnoho do pouzder zastrčených nožů, koženou láhev na vodu, rukavice, šálu, kterou si Ashe jen tak bezdůvodně omotala kolem krku, a nějaké další oblečení, hlavně košile a prádlo. Až úplně na dně narazila na pouzdro se smotaným papírem, lahvičkou inkoustu a brkem z orla. Krom toho objevila i pár rozlepených dopisů s pečetí, která ji krapet vyvedla z míry.

Poznala ji jako symbol Noxu, militárního městského státu, který… neměl zrovna přátelskou pověst. Bělovláska se po očku podívala za chrápající cizinkou, než zašeptala: „Ty mi něco tajíš, ale já přijdu na to co." Pak dopisy schovala zpátky do vaku, ani přečíst si je nestihla, a když se ocitla v půlce pěchování oblečení zpět do útrob vaku, popadla její zápěstí pevná drsná ruka. Ashe se otočila na zrzku, která na ni vrhala vražedný pohled. „Dobré ráno, máš ve vlasech slámu," usmála se na ni vřele a pokusila se ji zbavit několika pár stébel, ale cizinka jí čapla i tuto ruku.

„Kdo ti dal svolení přehrabovat se mi ve věcech?" syčela na ni jako zmije.

Ashe se nemohla jinak, než usmívat. Pohled na neupravenou a přímo zbídačenou Katarinu jí v tom bránil. „Vypadáš jako ti strašáci, které dáváme na pole, aby nám ptáci nechodili na obilí," nemohla z ní odtrhnout oči. Nevěděla proč, ale vidět tuhle zrzku, jak se kvůli ní zlobí, ji naplňovalo radostí, i když to zní škodolibě.

Katarina pustila bělovlásku a naházela zbytek svých svršků do vaku, než si všimla, že jeden kousek jejího šatníku stále schází. Dívala se na Ashe panovačným a přísným pohledem. Ledová královna se pousmála a nevědomky si konečky prstů projela ve vlasech, schovala si pramínek za ucho, netušila, proč cítila nutkání tak učinit. „Vrať mi mou šálu, okamžitě!" zavrčela na ni vášnivá zrzka a nastavila prázdnou ruku jako odkladní místo.

„Ne…" špitla lučištnice se zlomyslným úsměvem. „Jestli ji chceš zpátky, budeš si ji muset vzít sama…" kousla se do spodního rtu. Tohle už hodně dlouho neudělala! Náhle se jí rozsvítilo, došlo jí, co po zrzce žádala, i jak hrozně to znělo a v tu ránu se octla na nohou, zády ke svému hostu. Nervozitou si kousala nehty, koukala do dálky, ale na nic konkrétního. Pak se rozpomenula, že jí krk stále hřeje zrzčina hebká a teplá šála, šála, která voněla přesně jako ona, spálené dřevo a uschlá krev. Zbrkle, až panicky, ji ze sebe strhla a hodila ji zmatené zrzce přímo do obličeje se slovy: „Tady ji máš a… a… udav se jí!" Oběma rukama si zajela do vlasů, zhluboka se nadechla a dala se na odchod. Kam? Daleko od Katariny!

„Hej! Co to jako má znamenat! Ses zbláznila?" sejmula si šálu z tváře a mrštila jí o zem, než vyskočila na nohy a vystartovala z chlívku, jen aby se tam rychle vrátila, rozzuřeně nasoukala šálu zpět do vaku, dala sbohem Talonovi a Cassi a znovu vyrazilo po Ashe, která se dnes ráno chovalo opravdu hodně podezřele a… střeleně!

„Ani ji neznáš…" mluvila Ashe sama k sobě. „Není zdejší… A navíc je z Noxu!" hrudník se jí zběsile zvedal a klesal. „Hlavně dýchej, to dube dobrý… prostě ji…" ohlédla se za zrzkou, která utíkala směrem za ní a doháněla ji. „Prostě ji pošli pryč… ano… stejně chce… cestovat… někam… prostě jí dám nějaké zásoby, ukážu, kde se může umýt a nechám ji, ať si jde, kam jen chce! Ano! A bude po problému!" rozhodla se Ashe a zhluboka se nadechla, než pomalu a dlouze vydechla, aby se uklidnila. „Žádné potíže za to nestojí…" připomenula si, než konečně zvolnila tempo chůze natolik, aby ji Katarina dostihla. Ta ji popadla za rameno a trhla jí směrem k sobě.

„Co máš za problém?" zasyčela na ni zrzka tak, jak by to ani její znetvořená sestra nedovedla.

„Ztiš se, nebo někoho probudíš!" napomenula ji Ashe a přiložila jí ukazovák na rty tak, aby zmlkla.

„Hele, já už toho mám tak akorát dost! Nejen, že jsem musela spát v chlívku, jako nějaký žebrák, což mi věř, že nejsem, ale navíc tě přistihnu, jak mi šmejdíš ve věcech a co já vím, možná i kradeš!" vzala ji za ramena a hleděla jí přímo do očí, aby z nich vyčetla, zda se mýlí.

„Já tě nechtěla okrást, to přeháníš…" snažila se koukat kamkoli jinam, než na Katarinu. Neodolala však a navázala s ní oční kontakt. Ty zářivé smaragdy plné síly a odhodlání ji činily slabou v kolenou. Teprve teď si všimla dlouhé staré jizvy, která se táhla přes její levé oko, ale jako zázrakem se vyhnula bulvě a jen ozdobila víčko. Ta jizva jí dodávala na půvabu, jakémsi podivném a děsivém půvabu. Ashe litovala, že se na ni podívala.

„A co ta šála, kterou jsi mi vzala!" lehce jí zatřásla.

„Vrátila jsem ti ji nebo ne?" její úsměv byl zcela ten tam, a spolu s ním i klid a vyrovnanost. Ashe vypadala utrápeně a zmateně, vyděšeně a otřeseně. „Pusť mě… musíš se schovat, než tě uvidí ostatní…" prosila tichým a zlomeným hláskem.

„Jako by mně na tom záleželo! Může mi být fuk, kdo mě tady uvidí!" odstoupila od ní, rozmávla se oběma rukama nad hlavou a několikrát se na místě otočila, jako nějaká neohrabaná baletka.

„Ale mně ne!" tentokrát ji vzala za ramena zase bělovláska. „Nesmí mě tu vidět… s tebou! Měla bych… nemalé potíže…" snažila se vysvětlit bez toho, aby o sobě prozradila až příliš, ale příšerně selhávala. Dveře jednotlivých chatrčí se jedny po druhých začaly otevírat, hluk a hádka probudily spící vesničany a ti si přišli postěžovat a možná i ztrestat toho, kdo má na svědomí ten šílený kravál.

Jakmile to Ashe zpozorovala, vzala Katarinu za ruku a přímo ji odtáhla ke své chatrči, do které se jí podařilo zrzku, i přes její značné a otravné vzpouzení, zavřít. Zády nalepená na zavřené dveře, dýchala znovu jednou jako by celou noc utíkala před smečkou hladových vlků. Vesničané se rozkoukávali, ale nikoho neviděli. Po pár otázkách, na které nikdo neznal odpověď, nebo ji spíše nechtěl s ostatními sdílet, se situace uklidnila a vesnice ožila. Děti vyrazily k řece se umýt, starší dcery se džbány je následovaly, aby nabraly vodu. Ženy tvořily skupinky a povídaly si. Muži je vyrušili, že není čas na marné tlachání, a pomalu se všichni dali do práce. Ať už na poli, v lese, nebo na pastvě.

Ashe to vše sledovala s drobným úsměvem, tohle se jí podařilo vytvořit. A to je jen zlomek všeho, co dokázala! Sjednotila víc jak padesát kmenů, nikdo před ní o ničem takovém ani nesnil. Vystavěla říši, zní to úsměvně, když své dílo srovná s opravdovými královstvími na jihu, ale pro seveřany je tohle Království. Nad padesát kmenů a v čele všech stojí jediná osoba, až to nahání hrůzu. Sama se diví, jak je vůbec možné, že to funguje? Inu, prvně, přinesla lidem prosperitu, mír a vidinu lepší budoucnosti. Zadruhé, i když to zní strašně, pokud se nepřipojí k ní, zbyde jim už jen málo možností. Buď čelit světu na vlastní pěst, což je na severu sebevražda, nebo se spojit s jinými sjednotiteli Freljordu.

Tryndamere je klasický barbar, prvně koná, a až potom myslí. Jeho kmen nečítá mnoho klanů, ale stále další a další se k němu přidávají, protože jeho jméno pouští děs a hrůzu, protože se chtějí schovat do stínu jeho rostlých svalů. Mnoho lidí Ashe znevažuje kvůli faktu, že je žena, neboť věří, že spíše muž by měl vládnout, rozhodovat a chránit svůj lid, jinými slovy král. Její lidé si přejí, aby… spojila svou říši s klanem barbara Tryndamera a tím „konečně" přinesla Avarose to, co jí tak dlouhou dobu scházelo… krále… a v budoucnu možná i dědice.

Ashe se toto přání jejího lidu nelíbí z víc jak jednoho důvodu. Prvně… nehodlá se o říši, kterou vlastníma rukama vybudovala, dělit s válečníkem, a už vůbec ne mu ji zcela předat. Zadruhé… samotný Tryndamere se jí příčil, ano, je silný a svůj klan staví před vlastní zájmy, ale… jeho povaha, jeho nátura, pověsti o něm a jeho hrubé síle, slovy lajka zkrátka nebyl její typ. A zatřetí… stále tu zůstával jeden problém. Ashin vlastní a jedinečný problém, takový, kterým se trápí na světě asi jen ona samotná. A sice… že… se nikdy nedokázala donutit… milovat, či jen předstírat, snést… prostě… měla svůj vlastní problém. Říkala tomu prokletí nebo nemoc… a nenašla na ni ani správné zaříkadlo, ani ochranný talisman, ani lék.

A kromě Tryndamera tu byla ještě Sejuani. Náčelnice bojovného kmene Winter's Claw, který viděl budoucnost Freljordu ne ve stabilní a prosperující říši, která si vše dokáže opatřit sama, ale v kočovném a brutálním způsobu života, který neváhal užít násilí k dosažení jakéhokoli cíle. Sejuani vypaluje vesnice, vraždí nevinné, rabuje a krade a to vše ve jménu síly a moci. Její představou o budoucnosti severu je na vrcholku hory usazený trůn zhotovený z lebek, na kterém bude sedět ona. Ony lebky patří vůdcům všech klanů a kmenů, které se jí kdy postavily. A Ashina lebka bude na samém vrcholku tohoto honosného trůnu. Ale co, kromě královny nomádů a kostěného trůnu, bude existovat? Ashe se domnívá, že zhola nic…

…

Ashe otevřela dveře do své chatrče a vstoupila dovnitř, zavřela za sebou na závoru a zhluboka se nadechla, očekávala, že se na ni každou chvílí vrhne dýkami ozbrojená zrzavá ženština. Když ji ale nenapadla, otočila se a spatřila Katarinu, jak sedí na kraji její postele, s rukama zkříženýma na prsou. Výraz její tváře mluvil jasně: „Chci odpovědi!"

„Promiň… že jsem tě sem tak vhodila, ale kdyby tě se mnou viděli ostatní, měla bych hodně co vysvětlovat," její tvář chladná jako led a nečitelná jako vodou rozmazané psaní.

„To by vážně tak moc vyváděli, jen protože jsi dovolila nějakému cizinci přenocovat v chlívku? Jsi přece jejich královna, můžeš těm kozám předhodit, koho jen si zamaneš!" zamračila se na ni, prsty pravé ruky poklepávala na svém levém záloktí.

„Počkat. Ty jsi celou dobu věděla, že jsem… královna?" zadívala se na ni překvapeně a lehce polichoceně, z nějakého nesmyslného důvodu.

„Ashe Avarosa z kmene Avarosa, sjednotitelka Freljordu a královna všeho sněhu na severu!" přednesla Katarina s řádnou dávkou ironie a sarkazmu. „Jo… něco jsem už o tobě slyšela," samolibě se pousmála, že se jí podařilo bělovlásku zaskočit a překvapit.

„No… všeho sněhu ještě královna sice nejsem, nějaký ten kopeček či sněhulák ještě stále patří jiným, ale jsem už docela blízko…" znovu si hrála se svými bělostnými vlasy a hned jak si to uvědomila, se za to v duchu proklela. „Každopádně… zpátky k tvé otázce!" odkašlala si, aby nabrala na vážnosti, i když tušila, že o ni stejně brzy znovu přijde. Pěkná to královna! „Nevím jak přesně to říct… popravdě se mi o tom ani mluvit nechce… s někým koho sotva znám, je to velmi osobní… ale…" podívala se na Katarinu a to jí nějakým zázrakem dodalo odvahu. „Kdyby šlo o nějakého cizince a ten se se mnou vybavoval, nikomu by to nevadilo… jenže… ty jsi cizinka…" zmlkla, protože víc si prozradit netroufala.

„A v čem je rozdíl?" Katarina se na ni zadívala přitroublým pohledem, který donutil Ashe se krapet pousmát.

Bělovláska se kousla do spodního rtu. Měla by jí říct víc? „V tom… že můj lid mě nerad vidí… se… s jinou ženou…" srdce jí bylo jako splašené. Opravdu jí chce odhalit své tajemství? Tajemství! Když o tom ví celé její království! Ale… ale ona ještě ne…

„Teď se nechytám… Buď je tvůj ‚lid' pěkně praštěný, ostatně jako jeho královna, nebo mi to musíš objasnit. Co přesně jim vadí?" zeptala se dočista a úplně ztracená zrzka.

Ashe mlčela. Nenacházela sílu pokračovat. Konečky prstů se jí třásly, ale nikoli zimou, vůči té je královna severu imunní. Katarina zpozorovala nepohodlí a tíseň, do které se jí podařilo její hostitelku vehnat jedním jediným dotazem. V duchu ji litovala, proto pokrčila rameny a s širokým sebevědomým až sobeckým úšklebkem prohodila: „Hele víš ty co? Mně je to vlastně jedno! Když o tom nechceš mluvit, tak si trhni nohou! Stejně plánuji dnes nebo zítra odejít…"

„Kam přesně máš namířeno?" zeptala se už poněkolikáté, nyní o něco klidnější Ashe. Věděla, že Katarina pro ni a jen pro ni utnula tohle bolestné téma, jelikož nejspíše vycítila, jak nepříjemné pro ni je. A už jen ta myšlenka jí vykouzlila v koutku úst drobný úsměv.

„Ty s tím nedáš pokoj, že ne?" povzdechla si znuděná zrzka. Bělovláska jen hravě zakroutila hlavou, než se tiše zachichotala s prsty odloženými na nafialovělých rtech. Katarina zakoulela očima, než ji napadlo jednoduché a nejspíše účinné řešení této drobné patálie. „Tajemství za tajemství…" nabídla jí odchod, její smaragdové oči plné temné a zákeřné aury.

„Dobrá… tak si to nech jen pro sebe, tajnůstkářko…" škádlila ji, ale v duchu už pochopila, že se pravdu asi jen tak brzo nedozví.

Před polednem Ashe odvedla Katarinu k řece, do míst, kam většinou nikdo nechodil. Vesnice se za jejich zády zcela ztratila. Katarina stála na břehu a zkoumala svůj odraz ve vodní hladivě. Ashe se rozhlížela, oči jako sokol, byla připravena kdykoli strhnout svou společnici k zemi a do sněhu, kdyby kohokoli zpozorovala, přesto doufala, že to nebude potřeba.

„Na co čekáš? Až se setmí? Já se nekoukám," pousmála se na ni přes rameno bělovláska.

„Proč by mi to mělo vadit?" pozvedla jedno obočí zmatená Katarina.

„Zapomeň, že jsem něco řekla," vrátila svou pozornost zasněžené louce na lících se krapet červenající Ashe. Katarina se svlékla, trvalo jí to nepředstavitelně dlouhou dobu, a snížila se do podřepu, aby mohla rukou vyzkoušet, jaká je voda.

„Ses pomátla!" vyjekla na bělovlásku panicky a rozzuřeně. „Vždyť je úplně ledová! Nehodlám si uhnat zápal plic!" křičela dál a pomalu se začala samou zimou třást. Zakryla si rukama svůj výstavní hrudník, zároveň toho využila ke tření si svých ramen a zahřátí se.

Ashe nakoukla přes rameno a přejela zrzku toužebným pohledem, dala si záležet, než svou prohlídku zrzčina těla dokončila. Po jejím úspěšném dovršení se ďábelsky zazubila, než jen pro zrzčiny uši prohodila: „Jestli takhle budeš stát ještě chvilku, umrzneš a… to by byla věčná škoda… věř mi…"

Katarina se nakonec překonala a skočila do řeky, na moment se ztratila pod hladinou, než se vynořila a co nejspěšněji doplavala ke břehu. Vyškrábala se z vody, popadla osušku, kterou pro ni Ashe vzala sebou, a schovala se pod ni. Celá se chvěla, na rtech fialovější než borůvka. „J-jsem… h-hotová… jdeme p-pryč! Do t-tepla!" oznámila zrzka přísně a výhružně, ale v jejím podání to působilo spíše úsměvně. Ashe pobrala svršky své promrzlé společnice a vyrazila za ní, volným a loudavým tempem. Sledovala zrzku, jak cupitá směrem do vesnice. Nemohla jinak, než obdivovat její pevné výstavní pozadí, pozadí v současné době holé jako ruce žebráka.

…

Znovu jednou v chatrči, do které obě ženy vklouzly bez povšimnutí, Katarina bez optání vskočila do bělovlásčiny postele a pod všechny ty úchvatné a hlavně hřejivé kožešiny. Obalila a obklopila se jimi, jen obličej jí z nich vyčuhoval. Stále se klepala zimou, ale už vypadala o něco lépe. Ashe odložila Katarininy svršky vedle své postele, než se usadila na její samý okraj, oči nestrhávala z, pro ni v ten moment, velmi rozkošné a nevinné zrzavé slečny.

„Na co tak čumíš?" sykla na ni kožešinami ověnčená Noxianka.

Iluze je ten tam. „Ale na nic," pousmála se. „Po obědě budu mít trochu práce a nejspíše se nezastavím až do večera… vydržíš to tady sama? Nepotřebuješ, abych ti něco obstarala, než budu k nezastižení?" zeptala se jí medovým hlasem. „Cokoli… jen si řekni. Víno nebo něco drobného na zub?"

„Já už to tady nějak sama zvládnu, nejsem děcko, aby ses o mě starala," odpověděla jí, než se ještě více zachumlala do teplých kožešin, do kterých se nejspíše zamilovala.

„Jak je libo… dojdu za kuchařem pro jeho dnešní specialitu, sama netuším, co si pro nás připravil," zvedla se z postele a vydala se ke dveřím.

„Počkej!" zavolala za ní Katarina, když se Ashe octla mezi dveřmi. Bělovláska zastavila a ohlédla se za kokonem kožichů. „Nemáte tady… čirou náhodou… poštovní holuby či něco podobného?" zeptala se, krapet nejistá.

„Kam by sis přála napsat?" zcela se na ni otočila a rukama se zapřela o rám dveří, lehce se předkláněla.

„Domů…" odpověděla Katarina neutrálním tónem.

„A to jest kde přesně? Abych ti mohla říct, jestli tam, kam si přeješ, nějaký z našich sokolů vůbec létá," její oči chladné a neústupné, její hravá nálada se nechala odnést neúprosným severským větrem a byla vystřídána přísnou až děsivou náturou ledové královny.

Katarina mlčela, na tváři to nedala znát, ale v nitru se třásla strachy. „Nuže?" nabídla jí další příležitost vyjít s pravdou na světlo, její trpělivost se krátila. Zrzka litovala, že si prvně vůbec zažádala o toho hloupého holuba. „Povíš mi to sama, nebo mám odpovědět za tebe? Vyber si," její pohled hrozivý a nekompromisní.

„Můj domov…" začala zrzka nejistě, než se pochlapila a pevným a neochvějným hlasem dokončila, „můj domov se nachází v Noxu. Jestli nějaký z tvých ptáků trefí tam, pak je téměř vyloučené, že by se mé psaní nedostala do rukou, kterým náleží je číst."

Ashe se lehce pousmála, vypadala spokojeně. „Zde na severu nezáleží na tom, odkud kdo pochází," otočila se na patě, znovu jednou uvolněná a mírná. „Toho sokola ti seženu, jen se neboj," dodala, než za sebou zavřela dveře a nechala Katarinu jen ve společnosti smečky hřejivých kožešin a trojice zažehlých svíček.

Zrzavá slečna, znovu jednou oblečená ve své zimní výbavě, seděla na nepohodlné proutěné židli za upatlaným stolem, na kterém kromě dvojice prázdných misek se lžícemi ležel i rozvinutý list pergamenu a lahvička inkoustu. Katarina smočila brk do černé tekutiny, než započala s psaním svého dopisu.

„Drahý otče,

po víc jak týdenním putování zamrzlými pláněmi Freljordu se mi konečně podařilo pokročit se svou misí. Pravda, vše nabralo poněkud neočekávaný směr, ale dohromady, dnes oslavuji svůj první opravdový úspěch zde na severu. Navázala jsem kontakt s hlavou jednoho zdejšího kmene, nebo bych měla říci s královnou? Opravdu, náhoda a zvláštní vůle osudu zařídily, že dnes sedím v chatrči samotné Ashe Avarosy! Vím, že naším původním záměrem bylo spojit se s kmenem Winter's Claw, ale… nastaly komplikace. Nedokázala jsem infiltrovat jejich teritorium, namísto toho jsem však nalezla kmen Avarosa. Očekávám nové instrukce. Dokud nedorazí další rozkazy, budu pokračovat ve sbližování se s Avarosany, koneckonců, nic jiného mi nezbývá. Královna. Je úplně jiná, než jakou ji znám z příběhů. Zdá se mi šílená, nesnesitelná a vrtkavá. Ale je pravda, že občas mi ukáže i svou chladnou a ledovou stránku, tu, o které jsem slyšela v pověstech. Dalších slov není třeba. Konec hlášení,

život pro Noxus!

Katarina Du Couteau"

Zrzka si svůj dopis několikrát pečlivě přečetla, než jej zalepila a schovala. Nyní jí nezbylo, než počkat, než se vrátí Ashe spolu s opeřencem, který psaní odnese do Noxu. Stále jí toho hodně vrtalo hlavou. Když ji prvně viděla, působila chladně a rezervovaně, jako ledová královna z příběhů, ale dnes ráno… nic nedávalo smysl! Buď trpí nějakou divnou poruchou osobnosti, což by vysvětlovalo její podivné chování, změny nálad a ty záchvaty paniky, nebo… je nějak jinak padlá na hlavu… další alternativa neexistuje.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitola třetí: Tolik nitek čekajících na zatahání. - Cassiopeia**

Večer Katarinu vytrhla z její nudy a samoty Ashe, která sebou přinesla misku plnou ovesné kaše. Vložila jí pokrm do rukou s drobným úsměvem a se slovy: „Já už jedla s ostatními, ať ti chutná."

Katarina ignorovala svou večeři, vůbec ji nepostřehla, jen na lukostřelkyni zavrčela: „Kde je můj pták?"

„Promiň, ale žádný z našich sokolů do Noxu nelétá," omluvila se jí s neutrálním výrazem tváře. Než ale mohla Katarina jakkoli protestovat či si jinak postěžovat, pokračovala Ashe s nevinným úsměvem: „Ale slíbila jsem, že ti ho seženu, a já svůj slib dodržím." Vložila si dva prsty do úst a hvízdla. Katarina na ni koukala jako na blázna.

Pak se zpoza slaměných dveří začaly ozývat zvláštní zvuky. Jako by na ně kdosi škrabal. Ashe se vydala tajemnému a nedočkavému hostu vstříc a vpustila jej dál. Do chatrče vletěl zvláštní a jako z ledu, ano jako z ledu, zrozený jestřáb. Přistál bělovlásce na rameni a zahnutým zobákem si přerovnal peří levého křídla. Ashe jej spokojeně pohladila po drobné hlavičce.

Zrzka na zázračného opeřence civěla jako na zjevení. Nenacházela slov, několikrát otevřela ústa, jen aby je po chvilce znovu hloupě zavřela, trochu jako karp nebo jiná sladkovodní ryba. „Říkám mu Štístko," promluvila mrazivá lukostřelkyně. „Je mým nejúchvatnějším výtvorem. Vypadá jako živý. Lepší než karetní triky, nemám pravdu?" pyšnila se svým mistrovským dílem bělovláska, která si vychutnávala údiv své zrzavé společnice.

„Jen se moc nenaparuj, jo?" vzpamatovala se Katarina a odhlédla od ledového jestřába. Sáhla si do vaku a vylovila z něj svůj dopis, pak s ním zamávala ve vzduchu tak, aby jej Ashe viděla. „Opravdu věříš, že ta tvá poštolka trefí do Noxu?" zeptala se s nedůvěrou.

Jestřáb nejspíše rozuměl, neb se na rudovlásku uraženě zadíval, než na ni podrážděně zakřičel a několikrát zamával mohutnými úžasnými křídly. „Být tebou bych ho moc nedráždila, konečně, záleží jen na něm, zda tvé psaní dorazí tam, kam si přeješ," zaculila se ledová královna, než si vzala jestřába na ruku a spolu s ním předstoupila před Katarinu.

Zrzka se naklonila k dravcovi a dala se do připevňování zprávy na jeho hrozivý, drsný a průhledný spár. Jakmile si byla jistá, že psaní drží, požádala bělovlásku, svým drzým a nevychovaným způsobem, aby vyčarovaného opeřence vyslala na cestu. Ta jí s povzdechem vyhověla.

Katarina seděla se zkříženýma nohama na posteli, kterou si až moc oblíbila, než aby se z ní hnula. Na na klíně jí spočívala dřevěná miska nechutně vyhlížející hmoty. „Tohle jíst odmítám…" zaksichtila se, než se podívala za Ashe, která se převlékala do své noční košile na druhém konci místnosti. „Neříkej mi, že od oběda nezbyli žádní králíci!" mračila se a ohrnovala nos.

„Nic jiného dnes nedostaneš, a jestli si budeš stěžovat ještě o malou chvilku déle," naznačila na dveře. „Kozí chlívek je ti vždy k službám. A kdoví, třeba v něm najdeš i něco lepšího. Slyšela jsem, že v poslední době pastýři našim kozám hodně dopřávají mrkve," složila své běžné denní oblečení do truhly.

Katarina s nechutí strčila první sousto lepkavé hmoty do úst. Z domova byla zvyklá na pečínky, smažené ryby, nebo aspoň hloupou vaječnou omeletu, nikdy ji nikdo netrápil s tímhle… odporným hnusem! Přes veškerou nechuť spolkla ono sousto a vložila si do pusy další, zdálo se jí ještě slizčí a kluzčí.

Po večeři se Katarina zachumlala do kožešin, které se naučila milovat, a s úsměvem na tváři zavřela svá těžká smaragdová očka. Náhle však ucítila, jak cosi ulehlo hned vedle ní. Ohlédla se a spatřila mladší Ashe, která jí čelila s jednou rukou pod hlavou a tou druhou na polštáři, který pomalu a snad i svůdně hladila. „Tohle je moje postel, víš?" usmála se na ni s hranou nevinností.

„Tak teď už není!" odsekla jí panovačná zrzka drze.

„Mohla by být nás obou… alespoň pro dnešek…" navrhla neutrálním, chladným hlasem, v jejích očích však tančily veselé modré plamínky.

„Ne, děkuji! A teď mě nech spát!" rozhodla zrzka a natlačila se na bělovlásku vší svou silou, šťouchala do ní bokem, loktem i zády, dokud se jí nepodařilo Ashe zcela shodit z postele.

„Přece nenecháš královnu spát na zemi?" posadila se na podlaze, jednou rukou se přidržovala okraje své slámou vycpané matrace, její tón zněl sice vznešeně, ale i falešně.

„Nejsi Moje královna," otočila se k ní zády Katarina a odcestovala zpátky do středu postele, kde se náležitě uvelebila, jak se na dámu ze vznešené rodiny patří.

„Stále jsem však paní domu a ty můj host," pokusila se na ni zatlačit z jiného úhlu, zvedla se z podlahy a obešla postel tak, aby viděla zrzce do tváře, do té samolibé a sobecké nádherné tváře.

„A není povinností paní domu udělat vše proto, aby se její host cítil jako doma?" připomněla jí Katarina bez toho, aby jen pootevřela očka. Ashe musela uznat, že tentokrát ji zrzka dostala, nicméně se nehodlala vzdát jen tak lacino.

„Štístko je mé kouzlo, jak už jsi jistě pochopila…" začala neutrálním hlasem a dala se do obcházení postele, zastavila se až u rudovlásčiny hlavy, ke které se sklonila, aby jí mohla do ucha zašeptat. „Slyší mě i na dálku a vždy uposlechne bez protestu… co kdybych mu poručila, aby tu tvou zprávičku odnesl někam úplně jinam? Třeba, já nevím… králi Demacie? Jsem si jistá, že by si od tebe dobře početl, ať už jsi napsala cokoli…" její tón lehce výhružný a zlomyslný, ale spíše hravý.

Katarina na bělovlásku vytřeštila vylekané oči. „To by ses neodvážila!" zavrčela na ni, její pohled hrozivý a divoký, jako výraz hladového psa. Ashe jí nenabídla žádnou jinou odpověď, než zprávu skrytou v jejích nekompromisních a hrůzu nahánějících ledových modrých orbech. „Dobrá… ať je po tvém…" skopla ze sebe kožichy a skočila na dřevěnou podlahu. „Já, Katarina Du Couteau, budu spát na zemi, jako nějaký pucflek nebo žebrák!" vsedě se otočila, popadla jednu nebo dvě medvědí kožešiny a strhla je z postele rovnou na sebe, zakryla se jimi a plácla sebou o zem, neustále si cosi mumlala, jen sama pro sebe.

Ashe, plna grácie a elegance pravé královny, ulehla na své lože, na jeho pravou půlku, tu vzdálenější zrzce. „Byla bys tak laskavá a zhasla svíčky, prosím?" požádala Katarinu slušně. Zrzka, nyní již opravdu kompletně znechucená a otrávená, splnila přání své hostitelky, i když ne bez naříkání, než se znovu jednou pokusila na podlaze najít nějakou alespoň krapet pohodlnou polohu. „Katarino…" promluvila po chvilce Ashe znovu. Cítila, jak se jí líce zahřívají. „Jestli ti spát na podlaze opravdu tak moc vadí…" byla ráda za tmu, která skvěle maskovala její zarděné líce. „Vedle mě je stále dost místa i pro tebe… teda když se nebudeš moc roztahovat," dokončila svůj návrh.

„Nebylo by to pod vaši úroveň, královno, sdílet lože s nějakou cizí ženskou?" zabručela zrzka z polospánku.

„Ne… vůbec ne…" špitla Ashe nervózně.

Po přibližně půl hodině bělovlásku probudilo naříkání její zhýčkané návštěvy. „Já už to nevydržím!" zrzka skočila na postel na pro ni rezervované místo a hned se zachumlala do teplých přikrývek a kožešin. „Ta podlaha je na mě moc tvrdá! A taky studená!" postěžovala si, než se převalila na bok, zády k bělovlásce. Ashe se spokojeně usmála, nijak jí nevadilo, že ji zrzka vytrhla ze snů o lovu bílých jelenů, naopak ji to potěšilo.

Katarina by přísahala, že se na ni cosi nalepilo, cosi studeného a chladného. Odmítala uvěřit, že by se mohlo jednat o Ashe, i když moc dobře věděla, že nic jiného to být nemůže. „Někdo se asi ve spánku rád lísá…" povzdechla si otrávená rudovláska. Bělovláska, která její poslední poznámku samozřejmě postřehla, se sama pro sebe šibalsky pousmála, než se ještě více na Katarinu přitiskla. Už dlouho vedle sebe necítila teplo jiné… ženy…

…

Noxianka věřila, že ji zde na severu už nic nepřekvapí. Zvykla si na v průběhu dne pomalu klesající a pak znovu prudce stoupající intenzitu mrazu, na překvapivé přepadové vánice schopné s sebou odnést její vak, na lidožravé trolly s kůží jako z kamene a slabostí pro zrzavé slečny, ale jak se zdá, v porovnání se sněhovou královnou jsou tyto všechny katastrofy zhola ničím, pouhopouhou úsměvnou schválností přírody, kdežto Ashe Avarosa…

„Řekni mi, že špatně vidím," přeměřila si vysoké čtyřnohé zvíře cizinka ještě jednou. Ano, i tentokrát mu na hřbetě spočívalo sedlo a na mohutné hlavě robustní hrozivé parohy podobné lopatám.

Bělovláska se elegantně a zkušeně vyšvihla do sedla, než své návštěvě odpověděla, její výraz sice působil na své okolí chladně až opovržlivě, ale v očích se jí skrývalo cosi hřejivého až hravého. „Netvař se tak zaskočeně, opravdu jsi věřila, že takhle daleko na severu najdeš koně? A to o Mně prohlašují, že jsem šílená," pohladila bělosrstého statného losa po dlouhé zacuchané hřívě.

„Takže nejsem jediná, kdo si to o tobě myslí?" poškádlila ji Katarina drze až vyzývavě, načež se Ashe podívala stranou, skoro jako by litovala ukvapeně vypuštěných slov, zamumlala pár poznámek, kterým nikdo nemohl rozumět, než cizince znovu věnovala svou pozornost, na tváři vyrovnaná a neutrální jako by se nic nedělo.

„Pořád mi dlužíš svou odpověď," změnila královna obratně téma hovoru. „Doprovodíš mě do Rozcestníku?" zopakovala svou dřívější otázku. Prsty si nevědomky pohrávala s koženou uzdou, skoro jako by z nervozity.

„Pořád záleží na tom: Co z toho budu mít?" odhlédla od jezdkyně na bílém losu Katarina. Ráno se jí po snídani, která sestávala z další velmi delikátní misky lepkavé ovesné kaše, její hostitelka svěřila s plánem opustit Brod, jak se vesnice, ve které se slečny právě nacházejí, jmenuje. Když se jí Katarina, čistě z předstírané slušnosti, zeptala, kam má namířeno, vysvětlila jí, že nikdy nezůstává na jednom místě příliš dlouho. Její říše, jak své malé království pyšně a bezpochyby mylně nazývá, si po královně žádá, aby se po něm trmácela a neustále se ujišťovala, že jsou všichni jeho obyvatelé spokojení. A pokud nejsou, pokud se vyskytne potíž, hlava „říše" ji dle vlastního uvážení odstraní.

Také věří, že je důležité si zachovat blízké styky s jednotlivými kmeny, ze kterých tento pomalu se rozrůstající celek sestává. Potřebují vidět svou královnu, bojovnici s legendárním lukem. Na severu a v takto těžké době musí morálka lidu zůstat na výši, jinak se křehký řád sesype a nový šířící se chaos, podobně jako sílící lavina, zahubí vše, co mu vstoupí do cesty.

Po svém vyčerpávajícím výkladu královna naznačila, že by ji vůbec netrápilo tuto ne až tak dlouhou cestu sdílet s další živou duší. Když se Katarina nechytala vodítek, zeptala se jí Ashe přímo, zda by jí vadilo, kdyby královně dělala na pouti mezi vesnicemi společnost, alespoň do Rozcestníku, odkud se, jak už jméno vsi naznačuje, může vydat kamkoli si přeje. Také jí nabídla, že pokud jí prozradí cíl svého vlastního bloudění, navede ji tím správným směrem. Nicméně zrzka tuto službu až podezřele rychle odmítla se slovy, že si poradí sama.

Konverzace zamrzla a tak se Ashe vydala rozloučit s vesničany a sbalit si zavazadla, ponechávajíc tím svého hosta v chatrči zcela osamoceného, což zmíněný host, překvapivě, nesnášel zrovna nejlépe. Proto po nejspíše hodině nekonečného ticha a nudy nenápadně vyklouzla z úkrytu a tepla a vydala se hledat lukostřelkyni s nadějí, že ještě neopustila Brod.

„Vždy jsi tak prospěchářská? Dovol mi hádat, tvoji lidé už to mají zkrátka v krvi," zakroutila nad povahou svého hosta hlavou královna chystající se vyrazit na cestu.

„Mám ti připomenout, jaký osud potká ty, kteří si troufnou mě či mé jméno jakkoli pošlapat?" ve smaragdových orbech jí planul nebezpečný a nevypočitatelný oheň, ale zároveň se v nich skrýval i jakýsi nezbedný a záludný rarach.

„Můžeš tak učinit až nám dojdou jiná témata na naší cestě zamrzlými pláněmi Freljordu," zatahala za uzdu, los se otočil a vykročil.

Katarina nevěřícně zakroutila hlavou, než se vydala za obrovským kopyty vybaveným a vaky ověnčeným zvířetem, sama pro sebe si mumlala: „Jen doufám, že ani jedno z nich se netýká zdejšího otravného a dennodenně stejného počasí…"

…

Uplynulo pár hodin a Ashe začínala litovat, že svůj návrh kdy vyslovila. Katarina syčela jako zmije a každé její slovo bodalo jako sršní žihadlo. Jakýkoli pokus bělovlásky zmírnit napětí mezi nimi ztroskotal dříve, než se mohl plně rozeběhnout. Jakákoli její poznámka točící se kolem královnina domova, jakákoli zajímavost o krajině, kterou procházely, jakékoli pořekadlo či přísloví jejího lidu, které se v takové situaci užívalo pro odlehčení ponuré nálady, to vše přišlo vniveč.

Právě minuly mezi jehličnany osamocený zasněžený dub, když Ashe dostala další nápad. „Katarino, rychle, prohoď si boty," zatáhla za uzdu, aby zastavila svého losa. Následně si sama zula své kožíškem z norka zkrášlené holínky a nasoukala si do nich drobné nožky obráceně, levé chodidlo do pravé boty a pravé zase do té levé. Zrzka ji sledovala se zmatenýma a vyvalenýma očima.

„Co prosím? Milá královno, nerada vám to oznamuji, ale šíří se mnou silné podezření, že jste se dočista zbláznila," prohodila s hranou noblesou Noxianka.

„Vidíš tamhle ten dub?" ukázala na ne tak vzdálený strom a znovu jednou se lépe usadila v sedle, boty ji nemálo tlačily.

„A co s ním? Neříkej mi, že se k němu váže nějaká praštěná a nesmyslná historka, jako k tomu zamrzlému jezeru, kolem kterého jsme prošly předtím. Teda někteří prošli, jiní se projížděli na přerostlém a smradlavém sobovi," zabědovala zrzka vyčerpaným, otráveným a hlavně unaveným hlasem, než kopla do šišky vykukující z tlusté vrstvy sněhu.

Ashe váhala, zda se jí vyplatí pokračovat, nebo jestli raději své snažení rovnou nevzdat. Nakonec se rozhodla zabojovat. „Nabídla jsem ti, že si můžeš nasednout za mě," připomněla jí s nenápadným nevinným úsměvem.

„Jo, to zrovna. Víš, jak bychom vypadaly? Jak bych Já vypadala? Musela bych se hanbou propadnout," odsekla jí podrážděná děva.

„A ohledně toho dubu," předstírala, že nic neslyšela a pokračovala ve své řeči dál. „Není posvátný ani nic takového, nemusíš se bát. Nevynadám ti, když se o něj opřeš, jako když sis sedla na Kámen Vzpomínek–"

Zrzka jí znovu skočila do řeči: „Potřebovala jsem si na chvilku sednout, na rozdíl od někoho si zadek nevezu na leda ke stažení a naporcování dobrém karibu."

„Opakuji ti, že je to los a jmenuje se Hloh," opravila ji už asi po páté bělovláska.

„Nezájem, jelen, sob, já v tom rozdíl nevidím. Co chci říci: Jak jsem měla vědět, že pod tím šutrem leží nějaký hromadný hrob víc jak deseti zapíchnutých barbarů? Taky na něj někdo mohl vytesat nápis nebo tak něco. A navíc, co je mi do mrtvých? Dokud nevylezou z díry a nejdou mi po krku, jsou mi ukradení," bránila se rudovláska se zápalem jí vlastním.

„I kdyby šlo o tvou rodinu? I kdyby šlo o hrob tvého, nevím… otce?" zkusila to z jiného úhlu. Zrzka zmlkla, nejspíše konečně pochopila, co se jí Ashe snažila už alespoň hodinu vysvětlit.

Po kratším trapném tichu vyplněném pouze šuměním ledového větru právě Katarina první promluvila: „Tak co je s tím hloupým dubem?"

„Jen jedna taková naše stará pověra," pohlédla bělovláska na své zvláštně nazuté vysoké holínky. „A ty, jak jsem během dneška pochopila, v takové nevěříš. Nech to plavat," vzala za uzdu a Hloh znovu jednou vykročil kupředu.

Katarinu cosi v hlavě bolelo, jako by jí někdo vtloukal hřebík do temene, s tímto pocitem si příliš blízko nikdy nebyla, nevěděla si s ním rady a ani pojmenovat jej nezvládla, jen ignorovat a přehlížet. Konečně, jakožto přední zabiják Noxu, se od ní očekává, že nezná lítost, stud ani soucit, a svědomí? Ha, právě toto slůvko její stručný slovník urážek a výhružek postrádal. Ale i přesto, tentokrát onen nezvaný hlas sžírající ji zevnitř a volající na ni zdálky vyslyšela a nonšalantně zabreptala: „Ráda se poučím. Tak mě nenapínej, v čem je ten dub tak výjimečný?" Los se zastavil.

Ashe se lehce pousmála, odhrnula si pramínek bílých vlasů za ucho a přitom se dala do vysvětlování: „Všude okolo nás jsou borovice, což je zcela v pořádku, ale teď najednou narazíme na dub, zvláštní nemyslíš? Můj lid věří, že když uprostřed jehličnatého lesa narazíš na osamocený listnatý strom, není to ve skutečnosti vůbec strom, nýbrž plivník, který ti usiluje o život. A jediný způsob, jak se ho zbavit je takový, že si prohodíš boty, tím ho zmateš a on si půjde vyhlídnout jinou oběť, tak nějak zní ta pověra. Hodně jsem ji pro tebe zkrátila a mnoho vynechala…"

„To zní… zajímavě… a taky… ehm… poučně?" spíše se ptala, než konstatovala. Znovu se podívala na zasněžený starý dub a pak na jezdkyni na oslu, teda na losu. „Tvůj lid má velmi… bujnou fantazii…" snažila se královnu neurazit, ale zároveň ne zcela popřít svou přirozenost. „Velmi bujnou, možná až moc bujnou," dodala navrch, bylo na ní vidět, že trpí, že by nejraději vypukla buď v smích, nebo v tornádo frustrovaných skřeků a urážek.

„Děkuji?" nevěděla, jak jí odpovědět.

Pokračovaly v cestě. Okolo poledne Ashe uvázala Hloha ke stromu a sáhla po luku a toulci zavěšených na jeho boku. Spolu se zrzkou pak vyrazily na lov, který je připravil o další hodinu denního světla. Když Katarina začínala pochybovat, že se bělovlásce podaří na zasněžené louce cokoli ulovit, vypustila Ashe svůj šíp. Šíp, který se pak v následujících vteřinách blíže seznámil s kožíškem jistého bělosrstého lišáka, který udělal tu chybu, že opustil svůj pelech.

Ashe rozdělala oheň a nabodla staženého a vyvrhnutého chudáčka na rožeň, kterou Katarina sestavila z klacků opracovaných pomocí svých nožů. Mezitím, co se pečínka nechávala olizovat mlsnými plamínky, uvelebila se Katarina v podřepu naproti bělovlasé šéfkuchařce zaujímající podobnou pozici.

„Nezapomněla jsi čirou náhodou na někoho? Já ti nevím, možná na… možná na trolla?" prohodila zrzka s ďábelským a samolibým úšklebkem.

„Tady žádní nežijí. Jen v horách nebo velmi blízko pod nimi, nemusíš se ničeho bát. A i kdyby se tu nějaký zatoulaný výletník přeci jen objevil, já bych tě nedala," pomalu otáčela rožní. Katarina by přísahala, že na ni ledová královna při těch posledních slovech mrkla, jako by… zkrátka jako by měla něco za lubem. Ledová královna… vždy si ji představovala jako ztělesnění samotné zimy, všechny zprávy o Ashe Avarosa hovořily o chladné, netečné až bezcitné ženě a přitom teď, když ji před sebou vidí…

„Nekoukej se na mě tak, nebo se budu červenat," zažertovala Ashe s nepatrným úsměvem schovávajícím se v koutku úst.

Katarina si ani nevšila, že na bělovlásku zírala, zcela se ztratila v myšlenkách. „Jsi úplně jiná, než jakou tě znám z vyprávění," promluvila konečně, zrak ale neodchýlila, kdyby tak učinila, přiznala by, že čuměla.

„Vážně? A pověz mi, zklamala jsem tvé očekávání, nebo jsem je naopak překonala? Řekni mi, co o mně povídají tví lidé?" usmála se na ni upřímně a hřejivě. Ledová královna? To zrovna!

„Že i rampouch má v sobě více citu než vy, milost paní," pronesla s hranou úctou na hlase.

„To jednoho zabolí. A dál?" nepřestávala vyzvídat bělovláska, jejíž úsměv jen a jen rostl.

„Že namísto srdce máte ledový střep, který ani oheň vulkánu nepřiměje roztát, jemnost paní," pokračovala v divadélku.

„Ledový střep? Zním jako nějaká chladnokrevná saň. Ještě něco?" tentokrát i ukázala zoubky, bílé jako perličky.

„Že vaše tvář je jako stvořená pro poker, má lady," zakončila žertem Katarina.

„Poker?" divila se Ashe, lehce rozhozená náhlým zvratem v konverzaci.

„Jedna hazardní hra, u nás docela oblíbená," vysvětlila zrzka bez zbytečných detailů.

„Naučíš mě ji? Mohly bychom si s ní zkrátit čas a… prohry se nebojím…" její tvář se proměnila do nebezpečného, jeden by mohl říci až svůdného pohledu vrhaného proti Katarině.

„To těžko, nemáme ani karty ani žetony. Navíc, já nejsem zrovna trpělivý typ. Vysvětlovat pravidla nováčkům mi nikdy nešlo," upřela svůj zrak na delikátně vonícího lišáka. „Jak dlouho to ještě bude trvat?"

Ashe se zahihňala, jednou ručkou si zakrývala ústa. „Opravdu nejsi trpělivý typ," přitakala jí. „Škoda… pokrm zněl jako zábavná hra–"

„Poker," opravila ji iritovaná zrzka.

„Pardon," zahihňala se ještě jednou a pobaveně zakroutila hlavou, než si radostně povzdechla.

„Přiznejte se mi, vaše milosti, jste vždy tak střelená do makovice, nebo se váš stav změnil až teprve nedávno? Nějakým, co já vím, úderem tupého předmětu, kamenem například, o vaši vznešenou lebku? Opakovaně možná?" vyzvídala Katarina dál, rozhodla se ledové královně přijít na kloub a odhalit příčinu jejího… šílenství?

„Byla bys raději, kdybych věčně mlčela, z úst vypouštěla mlhu a neusmála se tak dlouho, jako je zima dlouhá? Líbila bych se ti taková více?" sejmula opečeného lišáka z ohně, i přes jasnou urážku hozenou jejím směrem se necítila dotčená. „Oběd je hotový, přála by sis předek nebo zadek… nebo něco mezi?" s každým slovem poklepávala na různé části pečínky svým vlastním loveckým nožem, nad jehož délkou se Katarina musela zaculit. „Co tak koukáš?" pousmála se bělovláska nevinně.

„Tomu říkáš nůž?" zasyčela na ni lehce uraženě a sáhla si do pochvy na zádech. Vytáhla z ní své milované tvarované ostří a pyšně je Ashe předvedla. „Kochej se a plač. Kvalitní kalená ocel, pevné vázání jílce, dokonale vyvážený a navrch vlastním takové hned dva," samolibě se naparovala a pohrávala si s čepelí.

„Není to čirou náhodou už spíše dýka?" zaculila se na Katarinu neunešená a neoslněná bělovláska.

„Drž zobák, u nás v Noxu je cokoli kratšího půl metru dlouhý nůž," bránila se Katarina.

„Takže vy neznáte dýky?" škádlila ji královna dál. „Militaristický městský stát zasvěcující svou existenci síle a válce a nezná terminologii pro dýku?"

„Na barbarku ze severu užíváš nějak podezřele moc termínů," zamračila se na dnešní kuchařku zrzka.

„Mám ti to snad přeložit? Čemu jsi nerozuměla, drahá? Ráda ti vše zopakuji," pošťuchovala ji slovy i pohledem dál.

„Moc mluvíš a málo servíruješ. Sním cokoli, co mi z té krásné pečínky uřízneš, hlavně mi už ale něco dej, nebo pojdu hlady," připomněla svůj zmírající žaludek rudovláska. Ashe podélně rozřízla lišáka na dva stejné díly a jeden nabídla své skuhrající společnici. Katarina ani nepoděkovala a hned se do pečínky zakousla.

„K tvé dřívější otázce…" promluvila kdesi uprostřed oběda Ashe. „Máš pravdu, že obvykle se chovám vůči svému okolí poněkud… chladně… v tom se povídačky nemýlí, ale nejsem jen pouhý ledovec, který se nedokáže bavit," odmlčela se a ukousla si další lahodné sousto. Za jejími zády se los pásl na travinách, které čumákem hledal pod silnou vrstvou sněhu.

„Zatím jsem tento ‚ledovec' ještě ani jednou neviděla a to už utekl třetí den od našeho prvního shledání," ujala se slova Katarina, které s plnícím se žaludkem i stoupala nálada. „Začínám pochybovat, jestli vůbec existuje," dodala s úsměvem.

„Věř mi, můj lid se s ním zná velmi důvěrně. Popravdě… mají přesně opačný problém než ty… pochybují, že existuje něco jiného, než onen ledovec…" povzdechla si Ashe a odložila svou nedojedenou pečínku stranou. Katarina zbystřila, prvně zvažovala, že se zeptá, co ona slova měla znamenat, ale nakonec od toho upustila a raději uposlechla jiný, jí osobně bližší hlas z nitra.

„Ty už nebudeš? Jestli ne, ráda se ujmu té hrůzostrašné povinnosti tu úžasnou dobrotu – " pokusila se šéfkuchařce zalichotit, ale zmíněná slečna jí hrubě skočila do řeči, z úst jí sálala pomyslná mlha.

„Jen si ji vezmi, nějak mě přešla chuť," koukala stranou, její tvář nečitelná a studená jako zamrzlé jezero.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitola čtvrtá: Nechť krveprolití započne! - Katarina**

Po jídle se slečny sbalily, uhasily oheň a zahrabaly ohniště do sněhu, jen kdyby náhodou, a pokračovaly v cestě mlčky dál. Tentokrát se role obrátily. Ashe slepě hleděla do dálky a promluvila, jen aby udala nový směr. Vířila kolem ní jakási mrazivá aura a Katarina přestávala věřit, že se jednalo pouze o její představivost, lučištnice přeci jen vlastnila očarovanou zbraň, bylo by jen pochopitelné, kdyby se jednalo o dílo onoho legendárního luku.

Katarina si přála, ke svému úplnému zděšení a zaražení, započnout rozhovor, jakýkoli rozhovor, i o té sebehloupější stupiditě, hlavně jen aby prolomila ticho, hlavně jen aby se ta zlověstná aura okolo Ashe rozplynula, hlavně jen aby se už více Avarosanka nehněvala. Hněvá se? Katarina věřila, že ano. Z jakého důvodu? To si nedovolovala troufnout hádat. Nicméně, i přes silnou touhu promluvit, pýcha a hrdost zase jednou přemohly tuto potřebu. Ticho trvalo a štít zimy sílil. K večeru se nebe zatáhlo. Spustila se vánice. Vítr bodal a štípal. Nebylo vidět na krok a to slunce ještě ani nezapadlo. Slečny se rozhodly utábořit pod převisem, ke kterému je Ashe dovedla.

Hloh nevypadal, že by mu vánice jakkoli vadila, usnul z tria jako první. Ashe ještě předtím z vaků zavěšených na jeho bocích vytáhla čtveřici dek, dvě pro sebe a dvě pro svou společnici. Mezitím, co první použila jako izolant od mokré a studené sněhem pokryté země, do té druhé se zachumlala. Katarina, přestože navrch zabalená i do dvou dalších dek vlastních, se třásla zimou. Při pohledu na klidně odpočívající nehybnou Ashe ji přepadala závist.

„Ne-nesnaž se mi t-t-tvrdit, že t-ti není zi-zi-zima…" podařilo se zrzce ze sebe nějakým zázrakem dostat přes své ztuhlé a jako borůvky modré rty.

„Narozdíl od tebe jsem se na severu narodila. Člověk si zvykne na ledacos," pronesla ledová královna klidným a vyrovnaným, vůbec ne drkotavým, hlasem. „A navíc, od té doby, co vlastním svůj luk, mi zima neublíží," dodala důležitější informaci schválně až naposled.

„Na-naval ten lu-lu-luk. Dám ti za něj co-cokoli si řekneš. Z-zlato, drahoka-kamy i vlastní se-se-sestru," pokusila se smlouvat zoufalá zmrzlina nenarozená pro kruté severské klima.

„Hm… a je aspoň tak hezká jako ty?" v bělovlásce se probudil zájem.

„Jak t-to s čímkoli s-souvisí?" zamračila se na Ashe ramena si zběsile mnoucí zrzka schoulená do klubíčka a ležící na pravém boku.

„Zapomeň, že jsem cokoli řekla," zakoulela očima lehce otrávená lučištnice, než se jí na rty vloudil široký ďábelský úšklebek. „S takovou, pokud se vánice nezmírní, se nedožiješ rána," vyslovila holou a očividnou pravdu.

„C-co navrhuješ? U-u-ukončit mé t-t-trápení a střelit mi šíp d-do hrudi? P-prosím, za-zasáhni srdce, ne-nerada bych umírala ještě další půl hodin-nu, jen protože jsi ne-nemehlo," žádala o milosrdenství k smrti promrzlá slečna.

„Neblázni, já měla na mysli něco mnohem příjemnějšího a ne tak drastického," posadila se ve své improvizované „posteli" a zadívala se na Katarinu, která ve své současné pozici třesoucího se plodu působila komicky a zranitelně. „Přilehni si ke mně, tělo na tělo. Podělíme se o přikrývky a navzájem se udržíme v teple," představila zrzce svůj nápad.

„T-to nikdy. M-mám svou hrdost! Na-navíc, o jaké te-teplo by se se mnou mohla le-ledová královna podělit?" odsekla jí rudovláska se svým jazykem za každé okolnosti nabroušeným jako břitva. Jakmile domluvila, ještě více se schoulila do klubka, rukama si objímala a třela lýtka, hlavu si schovala pod deku, její záda vibrovala, vypadala jako chvějící se kámen, na který padal další a další sníh.

„K čemu je umrznutému hrdost, to opravdu nevím," zakoulela očima Ashe, která uznala porážku a znovu ulehla na bok, zády proti větru. Nevěděla, kolik času uplynulo, nejspíše se nemohlo jednat o dobu delší půl hodině, než postřehla, jak se k ní něco pomalu a neohrabaně plazí, jakýsi zasněžený chumel. Onen kokon se jí poté vkradl pod přikrývku a natlačil se na ni. Ruce studené jako rampouchy se jí obemknuly kolem pasu, cítila, jak se jí kolem jedné nohy oplétá dvojice třesoucích se hadů, kteří ji lapili, zaškrtili a nepustili. Pevná ňadra se jí přitiskla k zádům a promrzlá brada se jí vloudila do prostoru mezi krkem, ramenem a klíční kostí. Hlavy téměř vedle sebe.

Ashe mohla slyšet, jak se zrzce třesou rty. Obecně vzato působila Ashe na dotek studeně, až mrazivě, ale za každé okolnosti stejně studeně. A právě nyní se Katarina nacházela jen pár krůčků před branou vedoucí do chrámu podchlazení, jen minuty ji dělily od vážných potíží. Proto se jí Ashe, jindy ledová královna, jevila jako topivem až po okraj napěchovaná kamna. Tlačila se na ni víc a víc, snažila se do sebe nasát veškeré nabízené teplo, brala si a brala, dokud bylo z čeho.

„O tomhle se nikdo nikdy nedozví, jinak ti vyříznu jazyk a donutím tvého jelena, aby se jím zadávil," zašeptala výhružným, rozlíceným, ale už více živým hlasem Katarina, jakmile se její stav alespoň krapet zlepšil.

„Komu bych o tomhle vyprávěla? Nikoho, kdo by z takové informace měl užitek, neznám," uklidnila ji Ashe spokojeným, možná až šťastným, hlasem. Už dvě noci po sobě se jí podařilo lstí přimět zrzku s ní sdílet lože, i když tohle tak úplně za lože považovat nelze, ale takový detail Ashe pra vůbec netrápil. Dosáhla svého a užívala si každou vteřinu z toho.

Po pár minutách vánice utichla a ukrutný nápor větru polevil. Bělovláska zašeptala jemným nevinným hláskem: „Tohle… je příjemné, že jo? Alespoň mně ano… jen… jen mě zajímalo, co si o tom myslíš ty? Takhle spolu ležet, takhle blízko sebe… až se mi točí hlava… Prý ledová královna. Možná ano, ale v tvé blízkosti… se cítím jinak, lépe, tak jako už dlouho ne… Katarino? Slyšíš mě, nebo… už spíš?" Když se jí dlouho nedostalo odpovědi, pochopila, že mluví sama k sobě. Zavřela tedy oči a s úsměvem na tváři se nechala větry zimy odnést do říše snů. Kdoví? Třeba se v nich setká s jistou rudovlasou cizinkou?

…

„Vždy jsem se chtěla zeptat, je pravda, že ti potom, cos našla ten tvůj ‚kouzelný luk' zbělaly vlasy?" Katarina, postávající dalšího rána na úpatí srázu, netrpělivě kontrolovala roztažené blankytné nebe, v ruce si pohrávala s ostrým nožem z černé oceli, kterých měla po těle schovaných i po tak dlouhém putování Freljordem ještě stále desítky a desítky.

„Ano," souhlasila se svou společnicí Ashe, která vedle ní zastavila Hloha a seskočila ze sedla.

„Strachem?" zažertovala Katarina a po očku jukla po královně všeho sněhu na severu, pardon, téměř všeho sněhu na severu. Ashe jen nevěřícně zakroutila hlavou, nic jí na takovou hloupost neřekla. „Kdy dorazí? Neslibovalas mi náhodou, že tu bude coby dup? Já už se nadupala samým bědováním a on stále nikde," stěžovala si netrpělivá a možná i z domova krapet rozmazlená rudovláska.

„Dočkej času. Urazil velkou cestu, přes celé pohoří Ironspike, jen kvůli tvému přání velmi spěchal a navíc, už je blízko…" uklidňovala ji s všeznalým úsměvem a vzala jí nůž z ruky. „Je nádherný, kde jsi takový sehnala? Vypadá nebezpečně a přitom tak hezky," pochválila zrzce její výbavu.

„Doma si je nechávám vyrábět na zakázku u velmistra Korsa- zkrátka u jednoho drahého a kvalitního mistra kováře, " rychle zamaskovala svou chybu Katarina. Vůbec netušila, kde se v ní taková otevřenost vzala. Vytrhla svůj nůž Ashe z ruky a naštvaně jen schovala do koženého pouzdra na levém stehnu. Z nebe se snesl ledový jestřáb a přistál své paní na napřažené levačce, bělovláska jej pohladila po čirém peří, mezitím, co mu Katarina zbrkle až nedočkavě zkontrolovala spáry. A vskutku, opravdu jí přinesl odpověď. Sáhla po ní, jako by na ní závisel její život a schovala si zprávu do jednoho z pouzder s noži.

„To si ji ani nepřečteš?" zeptala se zvědavá Ashe.

„Později, až v soukromí, kde mě nebudou sledovat slídivé oči," zadívala se na bělovlásku s čitelnou nedůvěrou.

„Tajnůstkářko…" zažertovala královna, ale víc Katarinu nedráždila. „Vyrazíme? Pokud se nikde nezdržíme, zítra ráno bychom mohly dorazit do Rozcestníku. Jednou tam se naše cesty, jak už jméno vsi napovídá, rozejdou," Ashe se vyhoupla do sedla, Štístko jí zakroužil nad hlavou, než se vznesl vysoko do oblak a zmizel Katarině z dohledu.

Celý den uplynul až překvapivě rychle. Nic záživného se neudálo, žádná pohroma, žádná lavina, žádný troll, zhola nic co by stálo za zmínku. Slečny poobědvaly lasičku, kterou pro změnu ulovila Katarina, když ji náhodou zmerčila, jak probíhá mezi stromy. Ashe jí pochválila ostražité reflexy i přesnost, se kterou zrzka vrhala své nože. Po jídle pokračovaly v cestě, Katarina si povšimla, že se jim nad hlavami čas od času mihnul ledový jestřáb, usoudila, že na svou paní z výšky dohlíží.

Začala královně závidět takového věrného informátora, byť kouzlem stvořeného. Katarina musela na svých misích vždy spoléhat jen sama na sebe, netrápilo ji to, věřila, že ji samostatnost a s ní ruku v ruce jdoucí… samota… posiluje a zdokonaluje… přesto Ashe jestřába v tichosti záviděla.

…

Ashe si zrovna odběhla stranou do křoví, kvůli… nutkání uspokojit jistou tělesnou… potřebu, které ani ledová královna neunikne. Katarina vzniklé přestávky a naprostého klidu a ticha využila, aby si přečetla zprávu z domova. Z pouzdra vylovila drobný svinutý lísteček a rozevřela ho. Očima přebíhala přes řádky, musela jednat rychle, času mnoho nezbývalo.

„Moje drahá prvorozená,

po přečtení tvého hlášení a dlouhém a náročném uvažování jsem došel k závěru, že nejlépe učiníme, když tvůj nezdar proměníme v naši trumfovou kartu. Prozatím zůstaň v blízkosti královny Avarosanů, sbírej a shromažďuj informace. Informace, které nám pomohou naklonit si Winter's claw na naši stranu. Polohy vesnic, strategických držav, vojenských táborů, zemědělských polí. Cokoli, co by mohlo v budoucnu nalézt užitek. Už pomalu osnuji plán, ve své nejryzejší podstatě dáme Winter's claw to, po čem lační nejvíce… hlavu jejich úhlavního nepřítele. Krom výše zmíněného bych si také přál, abys navázala s královnou co nejbližší přátelství, jaké jen je v daných podmínkách možné. Získej si její důvěru, její náklonost, aby, až jednou přijde čas, ani nepostřehla nůž, který jí zabodneš do zad. Celý Noxus na tebe spoléhá, má pýcho a jediná povedená dcero. Trpělivě očekávám další hlášení o vývoji v poli. Mimochodem, takového poštovního holuba jsem jaktěživ nespatřil. Věřím, že patří jí. Jak příhodné, královnin vlastní ptáček se stane nástrojem jejího pádu. Vskutku geniální.

Život pro Noxus!

Generál Du Couteau"

Bělovláska se vynořila z křoví právě v moment, kdy Katarina dočítala poslední řádky lístku. „Nějaké příjemné zprávy? Od koho to vůbec je?" zeptala se jí se zdravou zvědavostí na hlase. Zrzka na sobě nedala nic znát, srolovala papír a uschovala jej na původní místo ve svém koženém pouzdře. Projevil se její lstivý charakter i podlá nátura a blesku rychle si vymyslela uvěřitelnou odpověď.

„Od mého otce, strachuje se o svou holčičku. Optal se, jak se mi daří a jestli se mi nestýská po domově. Taky sestra mi napsala pár řádků," usmála se na Ashe, falešně ale přesvědčivě.

„Tatínkova holčička, jo? Nikdy bych tě na takovou netypovala, spíše na rebelku, nebo osinu v zadku," ušklíbla se, než přistoupila k losovi a pohladila ho po husté dlouhé bílé hřívě. „Jsem ráda, že si s otcem rozumíte. Já si své rodiče už jen stěží vybavuji, zemřeli už velmi dávno," povzdechla si, jako by se jí zastesklo po časech minulých.

„To je mi líto, nevěděla jsem – " pokusila se s bělovláskou soucítit, hrát empatii, to slovo jí zní jako nějaká choroba.

„Neviním tě. A jak bych mohla? Nikdy jsme spolu o nich nemluvily," vyšvihla se do sedla.

„Jací byli?" zeptala se Katarina s předstíraným zájmem, zahlédla příležitost sblížení se a vrhla se po ní. Generálova vůle je pro ni svaté slovo, nejvyšší rozkaz, přísaha na život.

„Otec mě naučil zacházet s lukem, přál si, abych se uměla bránit a poradit si v přírodě. Právě on mě nasměroval na cestu lovce, i když mně se to nikdy zrovna nezamlouvalo. Matka… byla trochu přísnější, vedla náš kmen," pak se na moment odmlčela, než se slzami na krajíčku ze sebe naráz dostala těžká a bolestná slova. „Zemřeli v mých pouhých patnácti… od té doby jsem vedla náš lid já. Přála jsem si ho sjednotit, abych poctila jejich památku, aby už nikdy nikdo o rodiče takto ohavně nepřišel…" vzala za uzdu a Hloh vyrazil kupředu.

„Co se jim stalo? Jak zemřeli?" Katarina kráčela vedle ní, přestože si to odmítala připustit, litovala Ashe, alespoň částečně. Sama si matku vůbec nepamatuje.

„Byli zavražděni, když naši ves napadl jiný, kočovný kmen," víc Avarosanka neprozradila. Po bolestném vyznání zavládlo delší ticho, které si Ashe nepřála narušit a Katarina netušila jak prolomit. Čas ubíhal a slunce pomalu zapadalo. Slečny se utábořily a rozdělaly oheň, jen aby se zahřály, nebo spíše, aby se jedna z nich mohla zahřát. Večeře, sestávající ze zbytků od oběda, proběhla v tichosti.

…

Ashe se natáhla na přistýlce a zachumlala se do deky. Vál silný vítr, i když ne tak ukrutný jako o včerejší noci. Bělovláska dumala, zda se k ní Katarina i dnes připojí, ale popravdě v takové štěstí ani nedoufala. Přeci jen se však ukázalo, že zázraky existují. Zrzka se, zcela bez optání, vkradla bělovlásce pod deku a přehodila přes obě slečny své čtvery deky, neb ani jednu nepoužila jako podestýlku, mohla je všechny využít a získat jejich kombinací tenčí peřinu. Přitiskla se na Ashe jako přísavka a nepustila se jí. Chvěla se, ano, ale jen mírně, ne tak jako včera.

„Ani o tomhle se nesmím nikomu zmiňovat?" zažertovala už teď v lepší náladě se nacházející bělovláska.

„Možná z tebe přeci jen bude moudrá královna," odpověděla jí Katarina, jejíž hlava si hověla na krku menší slečny. Ruce kolem útlého studeného pasu, nohy tentokrát proplétání se odolaly. Ashe cítila zrzčiny výstavní přednosti otírat se o její záda, pousmála se, na tohle by si dokázala zvyknout.

…

A skutečně, ráno se před nimi vybarvila, jen po ani ne půl hodině chůze, vesnice od prvního pohledu větší a lépe zařízenější než Brod. Čítala více chatrčí a i ty samotné vypadaly daleko lépe, některé z nich vystavěné z kamenů, jiné jako v Brodu ze slámy a dříví. Domy se obtáčely okolo širokého náměstí, v jehož středu se nacházela studna.

Ashe Katarině doporučila, aby si nasadila svou kožichem ošitou kapuci, ale zrzka jejích rad tentokrát nedbala. Popravdě, chtěla vědět, co by se stalo, kdyby zdejší lidé viděli její krvavé vlasy. A také ji už nebavilo neustále poslouchat rozkazy mladší slečny. Na znamení rebelie si dokonce vlasy navrch všeho pročísla a několikrát smyslně pohodila hlavou, aby si její hřívu mohl každý dobře prohlédnout.

Muži zírali v omámení, nikdy nic podobného neviděli. Ženy bodaly do Katariny očima, jako by jí chtěly do srdce vrazit nože, žárlivost z nich jen tryskala. Nicméně našly se i jiné reakce. Starší dámy se, především stařenky, když zahlédly ony pro zdejší kraj nezvyklé kadeře, zalekly. Jedny se otočily na patě a o berličce odkráčely, jiné si odplivly a mumlaly jakési čáry, další si sahaly po ochranných amuletech. Děti se z její hřívy ale upřímně radovaly, pro ně byla rudovláska největší objev onoho dne, pro některé možná i celého roku.

Nicméně, situace se kvapem změnila potom, co se Katarina trochu více přiblížila k Ashe a jejímu losu, aby se jí pochlubila svou popularitou se slovy: „Zdá se mi, že rudá přebíjí bílou, milost paní." Jakmile se na Ashe usmála, svým sebevědomým a arogantním způsobem, veškerý obdiv ze strany mužů vystřídalo zděšení, žárlivost žen nahradila čistokrevná nenávist čitelná v očích, stařenky klely a proklínaly rudovlasého démona, a děti, když viděli obličeje svých otců, matek a babiček, přestaly skotačit a prchaly Katarině z cesty i z dohledu.

Katarina si oné náhlé změny samozřejmě hned všimla, zneklidněla a zpomalila v pohybu. Dýky odpočívající jí na zádech se jí jako hlasy kamarádů začaly ozývat v hlavě, aby se jí připomněly. Ashe nevypadala o nic lépe, utrápenýma očima se rozhlížela po okolí, než se soustředila na Katarinu a zašeptala jejím směrem: „Drž si ode mě odstup, prosím. Alespoň dokud se dívají."

Katarina učinila pár kroků stranou, aby obnovila mezeru mezi nimi. „Vysvětlíš mi, o co tu sakra jde? Co mají se mnou za problém?" vycenila na stařenku, která proti ní namířila jakýsi z proutí pletený a korálky zdobený talisman, zuby, jako by ji chtěla pokousat. Babizna se zalekla, zamumlala cosi o „čarodějnici ohnivých vlasů" a dala se na úprk, pomalý a zdlouhavý, ale úprk.

„Možná později, teď se potřebuji s někým sejít. Počkala bys na mě u té studny?" ukázala sněhobílou ručkou směrem, který vybrala pro bod srazu. Katarina sice nerada, ale přikývla. Ashe se ještě jednou omluvila, znovu jí doporučila zakrýt si své rudé vlasy, slíbila, že jí formality nezaberou dlouho, a že si pro ni pak ke studni dojde, jakmile bude se vším hotová. Katarina jí každé slovo odkývala, otrávená a tak nějak dotčená, že ji zdejší lidé takto… podivně přijali, nebo spíše nepřijali.

Jakmile královna zmizela z dohledu, život ve vsi se více méně vrátil do svých zaběhlých kolejí. Katarina si hodila kapuci přes hlavu, pouze dva nebo tři krvavé pramínky jí vykukovaly zpod úkrytu, a došla ke studni. Podívala se do ní, na samém dně, nacházejícím se několik metrů hluboko, rozeznala svůj obraz ve vodní hladině. Přemýšlela, co vesničanům na její vizáži tak vadí. Nejspíše nějaká další lidová pověra.

…

Posadila se na okraji studny a vytáhla si nůž z pouzdra. Vzpomněla si na otcovy rozkazy. Po zádech jí projela husina. Pohrávala si s nožem, převalovala jej v dlani, kroužila s ním mezi prsty a předváděla s ním i jiné kousky. Nudila se, sledovala vesnické burany, jak si žijí své hloupé a zbytečné primitivní živůtky a říkala si, jak dlouho už nezabila člověka, jak dlouho už tuhle taškařici vede, a jak dlouho už ji svrbí prsty sprovodit ze světa něco většího a chytřejšího, než pouhé lasičky či veverky. Začínala se bát, aby nevyšla ze cviku. Pak postřehla, jak se k ní někdo blíží zezadu, z druhé strany studny. Slyšela, jak se pokouší obejít kamenný válec tvořící hrdlo jámy. Pevněji sevřela nůž, po očku, čistě okrajovým viděním, se ohlédla za sebe a spatřila skrčenou drobnou postavu. V mžiku se octla za slídilem a držela mu nůž pod krkem, nebo spíše jí.

„Omlouvám se, omlouvám se!" panikařila malá holčička s dlouhými havraními vlásky a obraně mávala prázdnýma rukama nad hlavou. Katarina ji pustila a narovnala se před ní, vypla hruď a zkřivila své obočí, výraz tváře ryze nepřátelský.

„Padej, jdi hezky za maminkou, usmrkanče," rozkázala jí, než se posadila na okraj studny a vrátila se ke své hře s nožem.

„J-já, já se moc omlouvám, nechtěla jsem vás vystrašit – " bránila své záměry dívenka.

„Vystrašit? Snažíš se mě rozesmát?" zrzka si pyšně odfrkla. Vrhla na děvče ukrutný pohled zabijáka, z očí jí sálala nenávist a vztek. „Zmiz, nebudu se opakovat, prcku," varovala ji podruhé, hlubším a hrozivějším tónem.

„Já… já jen… m-můžu… můžu je vidět?" vykoktala ze sebe roztřesená a jako stěna bledá holčička obalená v kožešinách.

„Co?" vysykla na ni Katarina jedovatě.

„V-vaše vlasy, paní. Je pravda, že pálí jako oheň a září pronikavě jako samo slunce?" zeptala se vyplašená, ale zároveň nebojácná a velmi zvědavá dívenka. Katarina se pousmála. Rozhlédla se kolem sebe, nikde nikdo. Chvilku se rozmýšlela, než si sundala kapuci a ukázala holčičce svou hřívu.

„Ani nepálí ani nezáří, snad nejsi zklamaná," schovala nůž do pouzdra. Oči mohly dívce z důlků vypadnout. Zírala, spodní čelist vyvěšená. Přicupitala, nejistě a plaše, trochu blíže zrzce a natáhla po pramíncích šmejdivé ručky. „Nesahat, jsou jen ke koukání," upozornila pískle Katarina s podrážděným hlasem. Dívenka stáhla ruce zpět, údiv ji stále neopouštěl.

„Jsou nádherné, nikdy jsem nic takového neviděla…" konstatovala bez dechu. „Co se vám přihodilo, že vám zčervenaly?" vyzvídala dál.

„Co by se mělo přihodit? Narodila jsem se s nimi. V zemi, ze které pocházím, nejsou až tak neobvyklé," Katarina si dívenku prohlížela zvídavýma očima. Možná si našla hračku, která ji zabaví do doby, než se Ashe vrátí, jestli se vrátí. Konečně říkala, že zde se jejich cesty rozejdou. „Jak ti říkají?" zeptala se s falešným úsměvem.

„Saša," zazubila se na zrzku, „a jak vám?"

„Katarina," v hlavě ji nenapadl jediný rozumný důvod, proč by si měla vymýšlet.

„Těší mě. Hele, jste si jistá, že vás někdo neočaroval? Neumíte náhodou kouzlit? Víte, naší královně vlasy zbělaly, když získala moc nad zimou a mrazem," vysvětlovala své podezření dívenka. „Když vám zrudly…" trvala na svém paličatá holčička, „dokážete teď ovládat oheň? Slyšela jsem o mázích, kteří to umí!"

‚Jediné, co svedu, je prolévat krev, možná o tom varují mé vlasy,' pomyslela si Katarina v duchu. „Nejsem žádný pyroman ani nic podobného, raději se spoléhám na ocel, než na knihy kouzel," pronesla ne zrovna příjemným hlasem.

„Škoda…" povzdechla si zklamaná dívenka.

Katarina se rozhodla využít Saši a její dětské naivity, otevřenosti a důvěřivosti a pokusit se z ní vytáhnout nějaké informace. Odpovědi na otázky, které ji už delší dobu tlačí na mozku. „Co si myslíš o své královně?"

„Je velmi obětavá, laskavá a hodná. Chce pro nás jen to nejlepší, jen kdyby nebyla tak uzavřená, utrápená a chladná, pak by byla úplně ta nejlepší možná královna, jakou si můžeme jenom přát," podívala se na Katarinu dívenka s širokým úsměvem.

Zrzka se zamyslela, dřívější bělovlásčina slova se jí vybavila. Pravost oněch slov si nyní potvrdila. Její vlastní lid ji vnímal jako ledovou královnu. „Mně ale taková vůbec nepřijde. Když je se mnou, neustále se směje a vřelost z ní jen sálá…" vyslovila své myšlenky nahlas.

„Matka říká, že ke svým milenkám je otevřenější a umí se s nimi i veselit, ale o tom já nic nevím. Žádnou jsem nikdy neviděla," vysvětlila Saša zadumaně s prstem na rtech a očima upřenýma do oblak.

V zrzce vrklo. Znehybněla a jen tupě koukala do neurčita, když se ze svého prvotního šoku vzpamatovala, popadla Sašu pod krkem a přitáhla si ji před obličej, rozčílená a zmatená vychrlila následující: „Cos to právě řekla, beruško? Buď tak laskavá a zopakuj mi to!"

Dívenka se vylekala, nemohla úplně volně dýchat a pohled, který jí Katarina věnovala, pouštěl hrůzu. Slzy se jí vehnaly do očí. „Prosím… špatně se mi dýchá…" dostala ze sebe konečně. Katarina si uvědomila, co provedla a dívku ze svého smrtícího sevření propustila. Omluvila se jí za svůj zbrklý a nepřiměřený čin a věnovala Saše další ze svých falešných úsměvů. Dívka jí jej už ale znovu neopětovala, neutekla, zůstala, ale neusmívala se. Jednou ručkou si mnula krk. Potom, co se holčička krapet uklidnila, se jí zrzka znovu zeptala, jak svá dřívější slova mínila. Tentokrát jí už odpověděla.

„Říká se, že je naše královna začarovaná, víte, paní?" začala s vysvětlováním, její pohled smutný a možná z víc jak jednoho důvodu, stejně tak i její tón. „Tvrdí se o ní, že je šílená, že… si o sobě myslí, že je muž nebo tak něco… a proto si i jako muž vybírá své milence, nebo spíše milenky. Otec ji prý jednou viděl, jak se líbala s dcerou rybáře, která… nevypadala, že se jí královnino chování příliš zamlouvá… Prý ji proklela zlá čarodějnice žijící v nejsevernější části věčně zamrzlých hor, ale proč? To nikdo neví… Jen všichni doufáme, že se svého prokletí brzy zbaví, už kvůli království," holčička se podívala za sebe, skoro jako by někoho vyhlížela. Pak vyskočila na nohy a uklonila se zrzce tak hluboko, jak jen mohla.

„Promiňte, ale matka se o mě doma už určitě bojí, musím za ní. Ráda jsem vás poznala, paní Katarino," rozloučila se a odběhla od studny. Zrzka nevydala ani slůvko jejím směrem, jen si přebírala poznatky, které jí Saša předala. „Jo a prosím vás!" zavolala za Noxiankou. Katarina zvedla svůj zrak ze země a namířila ho proti v dálce stojící a nad hlavou jednou rukou mávající holčičce. „Postarejte se nám dobře o naši královnu, jestli se kvůli vám usmívá, asi je jí s vámi dobře," požádala ji, než se otočila na patě a v mžiku zmizela mezi chatrčemi a domy.

…

Uplynuly další dvě hodiny, než se Ashe dostavila ke studni, což poskytlo Katarině mnoho času na přemýšlení. Přemýšlení, které si situace opravdu vyžadovala. Do dnešního dne nikdy o ničem podobném neslyšela, vlastně ji ani nenapadlo o něčem podobném uvažovat. V hlavě si představovala královnu, jak se se slídivými a zvědavými prstíky sápe po první ženě, která prošla kolem studny, a tedy mohla Katarině sloužit jako herečka pro tyto fantazie. Kromě šmátrání a osahávání si ale v hlavě nic dalšího zrežírovat nedokázala. Přišlo jí nemožné, kamkoli dál takový… akt posunout. Došla k závěru, že se nemýlila, Ashe Avarosa byla opravdu šílená, ať už prokletá či ne, skrz na skrz šílená, šílená a zvrácená.

„Omlouvám se, že mi to zabralo tak dlouho. Ukázalo se, že v mé nepřítomnosti se toho zde událo více, než jsem si troufala věřit. Snad jsi se při čekání na mě až tak moc nenudila," přistoupila bělovláska před Katarinu, bez losa, toho už nejspíše uvázala ve zdejší stáji. „A pokud ano, určitě se najde způsob, jakým ti to vynahradím," zažertovala a usadila se vedle zrzky.

Katarina ovšem hned, jakmile si královna vedle ní uložila své vznešené pozadí, vyskočila na nohy a učinila od lučištnice několik zbrklých kroků. „A tím myslíš přesně co?" zeptala se jí s jedem na jazyku a ničivým plamenem v očích.

„Můžu tě tu třeba provést. Rozcestník je o něco lépe vybavený, než Brod, a kdoví, možná zde najdeš i vanu?" nabídla jí s širokým úsměvem a elegantně se zvedla z místa, které si na její přítomnost ještě ani nestačilo pořádně navyknout. „Jak dlouho se plánuješ zdržet?" zeptala se vzápětí, jakmile se přiblížila k zrzce, která reakcí na onen čin ustoupila o krok dozadu, aby mezera mezi dvěma slečnami zůstala zachována.

Ashe si toho všimla a nevinný úsměv ji přešel. „Jak myslíš," povzdechla si. Vyložila si zrzčino bizarní chování jako projev vzteku, jehož příčinou bylo nekonečné čekání u studny mezitím, co si Ashe vyřizovala své záležitosti. Doufala, že ji tahle nálada brzy přejde, věřila, že až uvidí, co si pro ně Ashe připravila, v tu ránu jí bude odpuštěno.

Vstoupily do pokoje s velkou dvojitou postelí, polštáři, slámou vycpanými matracemi, ale hlavně husím peřím napěchovanými peřinami. Krom královnina lože se v místnosti nacházel i dřevěný psací stolek s židlí, truhlice na oblečení a stojan s dřevěným umyvadlem. O osvětlení se staral bezpočet svíček, rozvěšených jak po kamenných zdech, tak i rozestavených po stole.

Katarinu zamrazilo při pohledu na tu scénu. „Už chybí jen plátky růží a máme vítěze za kýč jak bič," zabrblala si sama pro sebe, částečně otrávená a částečně vyplašená. Netušila, který z pocitů je zrovna dominantní, věděla jen, že se rozhodně necítí pohodlně. Proto se otočila na Ashe a zeptala se jí, s umírající nadějí na hlase: „Máš moc krásnou komnatu, ale teď bych ráda viděla pokoj pro hosty. Kde ho najdu?"

Ashe si opřela ledový luk o hranu stolu a napěchovaný toulec zavěsila na hřebík na stěně, pak si odepla plášť s kápí a pročísla si bílé dlouhé vlasy. „Děkuji, ale musím tě kapičku poopravit. Tohle je naše komnata, alespoň pro dnešek, tedy žádný pokoj pro hosty," usmála se na Katarinu nevypočitatelným ďábelským úšklebkem a zrzku zamrazilo jako za poslední dny ještě nikdy. Ani když jí cestu zkřížil Trundle se necítila takhle v koncích, trollovi uteče, ale královně? Královně, se kterou se musí sblížit? Co přesně znamená sblížit? Jak moc je potřeba obětovat pro Noxus? Co si pro ni Ashe přichystala?

„Není ti v tom kožichu trochu horko? Nestyď se a odlož si," Ashe ladně a… smyslně… přešla k pravé straně postele a pomalu, až nebezpečně pomalu, se usadila na její samý okraj.

„Kde budu spát?" zeptala se Katarina během svlékání pro někoho zbytečných vrstev kožichů, pro zrzku v tento moment byl sebevětší počet vrstev nedostačující a až příliš odhalující. Cítila, jak ji královniny oči sledují. Octla se ve své standartní těsné černé výbavě do pole, víc si sundat neodvážila. Cítila se nesvá a nervózní. Opravdu se bála jiné ženy? Absurdní!

„Jak vidíš, jsem poměrně chudá královna a mohla jsem si dovolit jen jednu postel," ukázala na volné místo na levé straně lůžka. „Nezbude nám, než se znovu podělit," povzdechla si nevinně a tak nehorázně falešně! Katarina ji chtěla uškrtit už jen za tu drzost, za tu troufalost, za… za… za to všechno!

„Vyspím se na zemi," rozhodla Katarina pevně a neústupně, jako tenkrát v Brodu, ale mnohonásobně přesvědčeněji.

„Samozřejmě…" ušklíbla se sebevědomá Ashe, než se natáhla ve své zbytečně i pro dvě osoby rozměrné posteli. „Jak dlouho ti to vydrží tentokrát? Hodinu? Půlhodiny?" škádlila ji se zavřenýma očima a širokým samolibým úsměvem.

„Mlč!" křikla Katarina možná více nahlas, než si přála. „Prosím tě už sklapni, ano? Nemám tady na ty tvoje hry náladu, chci se prostě vyspat," vytáhla ze svého vaku dvě přikrývky, na jednu si lehla, tu druhou přehodila přes sebe. Ashe se zvedla na lokty, veselá nálada ji v tu ránu přešla. Dívala se na svého hosta poněkud zmatenýma očima.

„Proč jsi taková? Ještě ráno s tebou byla legrace, ale teď se znovu jednou chováš jako náladová namyšlená princezna, okolo které se točí celý širý svět," vyslovila svůj názor Ashe.

„Legrace, legrace!" zavrčela zrzka, než se posadila a věnovala bělovlásce rozlícený a podrážděný pohled. „Jenže já nehodlám být součástí téhle té tvé… tvé… legrace, jak ty tomu říkáš! Přestaň! Přestaň na mě v jednom kuse zírat jako bych byla kus masa a ty hladový pes! Přestaň vyhledávat záminky pro to, abys mě mohla osahávat! Nemysli si, že jsem nepostřehla, jak jsi mi včera v noci sáhla na stehno, když sis nevím proč myslela, že spím. Přestaň se na mě usmívat, jako by nic, když se ti v hlavě honí kdoví jaké zvrácenosti! Přestaň, přestaň, přestaň!" vybuchla Katarina, veškerý její hněv i frustrace nad bělovláskou se uvolnily a vyšly na světlo. Zrzčin hrudník zběsile stoupal a klesal, žíly jí pulsovaly, v krku ji škrabalo, částečně kvůli křiku, částečně kvůli zdejšímu počasí a možnému oslabení imunity.

Ashe mlčela a jen koukala na svou společnici, která ji právě seřvala, ji, královnu Freljordu. To si ještě nikdo nedovolil, nikoli ze strachu, ale z respektu… nicméně Katarina k ní očividně nechovala ani jedno. Dlouho nenacházela slova, přemýšlela, kde udělala chybu, kdy si nedávala pozor, jak překročila mez, kterou se za ten čas naučila šikovně obcházet. Pak ji ale napadlo… co kdyby…

„Ty jsi… s někým dnes mluvila?" zeptala se jí hlasem roztřeseným a slabým, přímo zlomeným. Katarina jen přikývla, víc královně nenabídla. „Co ti o mně řekli?" doufala ve spásu, že se jen zbytečně ukvapuje, i když moc dobře věděla, že po takových slovech se mohla zrzka dozvědět jen jediné.

„Že chrápeš s jinými ženami, a že když jim to neví úplně po vůli, nebojíš se je k tomu přinutit," sáhla si na stehno pro nůž. „Proto vás varuji, královno téměř veškerého sněhu Freljordu: V moment, kdy o mě byť je zavadíte prstem, je po vás veta," jak dořekla svou výhružku, mrštila nožem proti Ashe. Ten ji sice jen lízl na tváři, ale proletěl jí tak blízko hlavy, že po sobě zanechal drobné škrábnutí.

Královna si sáhla na hořící místo a následně si zkontrolovala prsty. Krvácela, ne silně, vlastně téměř vůbec, ale přeci. Ohlédla se za sebe a nalezla nůž, který se zaryl do stěny, na jeho čepeli byla naražená i jedna ze svíček, kterými Ashe osvětlovala místnost. Zpráva byla jasná a průhledná jako kus ledu. Ashe přikývla na znamení, že vzkaz pochopila, než se natáhla na záda, velmi otřesená a rozhozená.

„Nikdy jsem k tomu žádnou nedonutila," zašeptala Ashe, které se pomalu hrnuly slzy do očí. Teplota v místnosti rychle klesala, odnikud se přihnal silný vítr a sfoukl veškeré svíce v pokoji. Tak rychle, jak se objevil, i zmizel. „Ani jedinkrát… když mě o to požádaly, přestala jsem… pokaždé…" obhajovala se zlomeným polohlasem dál. „Nemůžu za to, vždy jsem byla taková. Už odmala. Chlapci mě nikdy nezajímali… není to moje vina…" první slzy si našly cestu na královniny bledé líce.

„A jak ti v tomhle můžu věřit?" neprojevovala milosrdenství k potírání jakýchkoli citů cvičená Katarina.

„Nemůžeš… ale je to pravda… přísahám… nikdy jsem ti v ničem nelhala," bránila se prokletá královna dál.

„Ale tohle jsi mi zatajila, tuhle svou… úchylku," netušila přesně, jak bělovlásčin stav pojmenovat, skutečně nikdy v životě o něčem podobném neslyšela.

„Nikdy ses nezeptala, s kým spím či nespím–" připomněla jí Ashe, její slova se třásla stejně jako její namodralé rty.

„A jak jsem měla asi vědět, že je to důležitá otázka!" vyjekla proti utrápené Ashe zrzka se vší frustrací a zmatením na jazyce. „Beru to jako samozřejmost, že když jsi žena, rozevíráš nohy pro muže. Dává mi to smysl a má to jasný význam a záměr, ale… tohle… vždyť… vždyť… Proboha vždyť to dvě ženy spolu ani nemůžou dělat! Je to absurdní a fyzicky… neproveditelné!" ječela dál a během svého proslovu několikrát zběsile udeřila sevřenou pěstí o podlahu.

Na krátkou dobu zavládlo ticho, které se odvážila prolomit ledová královna. „Není to až tak neproveditelné… kdybys chtěla… mohla bych…" špitla ponížená a až do nitra duše odhalená bělovláska.

„Mohla bys mi to předvést? Zbláznila ses? Ach, já zapomněla, pardon! Ne děkuji, účastnit se tvých… zhýralých hrátek vážně nehodlám!" naposledy udeřila pěstí do podlahy, její srdce rozbušené směsicí všemožných i nemožných pocitů, její hrdlo vyčerpané, její hlasivky rozbolavělé, její hlava zcela zatopená povodní podivných představ a vidin, neúplných a neurčitých.

Po asi pěti minutách nesnesitelného ticha se Katarina zvedla, navlékla se do kožešin, sbalila si věci a otevřela dveře do komnaty. Ashe se během jejího zbrklého pobírání dek a vsoukávání jich do vaku posadila na posteli a svou rozhněvanou společnici sledovala, sice ji kvůli závoji noci neviděla zrovna nejlépe, ale obrysy její postavy ještě rozeznala, i její skutky. „Co děláš?" zeptala se jí s obavami na srdci.

„Odcházím, nevidíš? Ráno mě ani nehledej. Půjdu si hezky po svých, jestli se mě opovážíš sledovat," ve svitu měsíce, který do pokoje pronikal oknem bez skleněné výplně, se zablýskal jeden z rusovlásčiných nožů. Nevyslovená výhružka se zaryla hluboko. „Nehodlám se o pokoj dělit s úchylem," byla poslední slova, kterými zrzka Ashe adresovala, než vší silou zabouchla dveře.


End file.
